First Love
by kallen-valentine
Summary: DISCONTINUED Naruto dkk berusaha nyomblangi Sasuke ma Miyu, tapi kenyataannya...
1. Hajime !

First Love Sasuke

* * *

One day in Konoha High School 

" Jadi untuk mengerjakan soal ini diperlukan rumus seperti ini…." kata Iruka yang sedang ngejelasin rumus matematika baru yang super sulit. Aku gak ngerti sama sekali tu rumus, tapi untungnya aja si guru killer (Anko) itu gak masuk pikir Naruto, tapi keliatannya si Sasuke juga gak mudeng tapi gak mungkin murid jenius kaya dia gak mudeng pasti dia gak konsen hihihihihihihi pasti gara-gara Miyu tentu aja kalo gw ada di posisi Sasuke gak bakal isa konsen deh, abis si Miyu cantik en imut liat aja kulitnya putih bagal salju. Lalu rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan indah, selain itu matanya yang biru seperti es dan juga bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu tambah Naruto. Gila tu Naruto tau benget posisi and pikiran gw kaya gimana, kalo nilai gw merosot bakalan dimarai ma aniki gw, tapi gw disini gak isa konsen dari tadi sampe sekarang gak ada yang masuk piker Sasuke.

* * *

Ok sekarang back to the past biar pada gak bingung

* * *

Tingtong…tingtong…suara bel dari depan rumah eh salah apartermennya Sasuke "Duh sapa sih pagi – pagi begini yang dateng ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih acak – acakan soalnya baru bangun, tapi setelah membuka pintu ia terkejut and gak bisa ngomel – ngomel. Awalnya gw mo ngomel – ngomel tapi setelah liat ni cewek gak jadi deh soalnya cantik, manis, imut pokoknya sempurna ni cewek idaman gw pikir Sasuke. "Maaf menggangguu aku Miyu, Fujisaki Miyu aku mo pinjam kamar mandinya boleh gak ? soalnya di apartermenku airnya belum ngalir aku baru pindah tadi" tanya Miyu. Udah cantik, sopan lagipikir Sasuke "Boleh gak ?" "Ototou siapa ?" terdenagar suara dari dalam yang gak salah lagi Itachi "Aku mo pinjem kamar mandinya boleh gak ?" tanya Miyu sekali lagi "Bo…boleh kok" jawab Sasuke.

Setelah diperbolehkan Miyu masuk and mandi,beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku buatkan sarapan pagi ya" katanya sambil terseyum manis "Iya boleh" jawab Itachi dan Sasuke kompak. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke mandi Miyu menyiapkan sarapan pagi. "Miyu-chan sekarang kamu kelas berapa ?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengawali pembicaraan "Kelas 1SMA" jawabnya "Kalo gitu sama dong dengan ototou gw,sekolah dimana ?" tanya Itachi lagi "Di Konoha High School, hari ini aku petama masuk sekolah" jawab Miyu "Kalo gitu sama ototou gw, moga – moga kalian sekelas" kata Itachi. Selama pagi itu hanya Itachi yang bertanya dan Miyu yang menjawab sedangkan Sasuke hanya berbicara sedikit, tu aja kalo Itachi ato Miyu baru ia ngomong.

* * *

Akhirnya Sasuke ma Miyu berangaka ke sekolah tapi si Itachi gak ikut soalnya kampusnya berlawan arah gityu. Setelah sampek di Konoha High School Sasuke ma Miyu jadi perhatian semua orang yang ada di situ, selain itu ini jadi bahan gosip yang sangat cepat menyebar dalam waktu 3 menit seluruh murid dan guru serta kapsek dan wakasek juga tau, tentu aja Sasuke yang terkenal anti cewek and gak gampang tertarik ma cewek buktinya aja banyak cewek yang ditolak, dateng ke sekolah bareng sama cewek . Setelah mengantarkan Miyu ke ruang guru Sasuke langsung ke kelasnya. Setelah tiba Sasuke ditanyai pertanyaan beruntun sama semua orang yang ada di kelasnya "Sapa tu cewek Sasuke?" tanya Sakura "Pacar kamu ya?" tanya Naruto yang jadi pertanyaan semua anak "Bukan dia tu murid baru di sekolah kita, berhubung apartermen kita sebelahan makanya aku antar dia sekalian" jawab Sasuke. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke semua cewek yang ada di kelas Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Dia kelas berapa?Namanya sapa?" Tanya Kiba. "Dia sama kayak kita namanya Fujisaki Miyu" jawab Sasuke sambil meletakan tasnya "Lalu apa kamu lagi pedekate ma dia?" tanya Naruto dalam sekejap cewek – cewek yang tadi bernafas lega langsung menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke "Gak tau gw kan baru kenal, tapi kalo dari penampilan sih mungkin ya tapi kalo sifatnya kayak gitu yah…kalian tau sendirikan aku pertimbangain" jawab Sasuke "Kalo seandainya sifatnya gak agresif kayak anak cewek yang di kelas kita gimana?" tanya Gaara yang penasaran juga. "Mungkin iya soalnya kuperhatikan sifatnya gak agresif. Soalnya aku benci sama cewek agresif" jawab Sasuke "Tul…betul banget kata loe"j awab semua cowok, sementara para cewek pada tumbang. "Oi prenz" teriak Ino yang baru dateng "Doshite Ino ?" kata Sakura. "Tadi wektu gw nguping di ruang guru katanya ada murid pindahan yang mo masuk ke kelas kita" kata Ino dengan semangat "WUAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak semau anak yang ada di kelas itu.

* * *

"Iya muridnya cewek cantik lagi, gw aja kalah cantik" lanjut Ino. "Hehehehehe doa lu terkabul tuh Sasuke" ejek Naruto "Diem lu dasar baka" bentak Sasuke yang mukanya memerah. "Ada apa sih ribut – ribut ?" tanya Sai yang baru dateng "Iya ngangguin orang tidur aja" lanjut Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya "Shikamaru mau ?" tanya Chouji sambil menawari Shikamaru keriping kentang kesukaanya. "Ayo anak – anak kembali ke tempat duduk kalian bel masuk sudah berbunyi" kata Yamato "Anak – anak hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru, ayo masuk" lanjut Yamato "Namaku Fujisaki Miyu" kata Miyu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Manis banget" teriak Sai "Diam kau Sai" bentak Yamato "Gomene Yamato Sensei" jawab Sai "Fujisaki kamu duduk di sebelahnya Sasuke ya" kata Yamato sambil menunjukan tempat duduk Miyu "Wah, Sasuke beruntung nih" kata Naruto pada Sai "kok bisa ?" tanya Sai "Iya si Sasuke lagi pedekate ma Miyu" jawab Naruto "Naruto Sai apa yang kalian bicarakan" bentak Yamato "Anu…ng…." kata Naruto yang lagi kehabisan kata – kata "Tadi Naruto nanya kok Kakashi sensei gak dateng padahal ni kan jam wali kelas" ujar Sai "Yah kalian tau sendiri kan sifatnya Kakashi sensei" jawab Yamato "O ya Sasuke kamu bantuin Miyu ya" perintah Yamato "Dan Miyu kalo ada apa - apa tanya saja sama Sasuke" kata Yamato "Ya udah sensei tinggal dulu ya" ujar Yamato.

Selang beberapa menit Kakashi dateng seperti biasa dengan berbagai alasan, sebelum ngomong Sai udah motong omongan Kakashi "Ya Kakashi sensei kami percaya" ujar Sai "Ow, rupanya ada murid baru ya, namamu Fujisaki Miyu kan ? Aku Hatake Kakashi wali kelas ini met kenal ya" kata Kakashi sambil terseyum. "Ano...Miyu Kakashi sensei tu orangnya suka telat jadi udah hal biasa kalo dia telat kayak gini, duliu aja kita pernah kehilangan satu jam pelajaran gara – gara dia telat" kata Sasuke menjelaskan "Sepertinya aku akan menyusahkanmu untuk ke depannya deh Sasuke gak pa pa nih ?" tanya Miyu "Gpp kok" jawab Sasuke. Akhirnya pelajaran dimulai yah seperti yang udah gw omongin di atas kalo Sasuke sama sekali gak isa konsentrasi dan istirahat pun tiba. "Miyu mau kuantarka keliling sekolah ?" tanya Sasuke "Ya boleh" jawab Miyu, lalu mereka berdua pun pergi keluar kelas. "Eh mumpung si rambut ayam lagi ngajakin Miyu keliling sekolah kita buat community yuk" ajak Naruto "Iya community buat para penggemar Miyu" tambah Sai "Nah siapa yang mo jadi anggotanya ?" lanjut Kiba. Semua anak cowok mendaftar "Eh. Lu Shino ma Gaara mo ikutan gak ?" tanya Naruto "Iya gue ikut" jawab Gaara "And lu Shino ?" kali ini giliran Kiba yang nanya "Iya aku ikut" jawab Shino "Nah sekarang tinggal bentuk pengurusnya" kata Sai. Setelah beberapa menit, terbentuklah pengerusnya.

Lalu pengurusnya adalah :

Ketua : Uchiha Sasuke (karena rumahnya deket ma lagi pedekate)

Wakil Ketua : Uzumaki Naruto (orang terdekat Sasuke )

Sekertaris I : Gaara (ketua kelas and ketua OSIS)

Sekertaris II : Aburame Shino (udah jadi sekertaris di OSIS dan kelas)

Bendahara : Nara Shikamaru (yau sendirikan IQ nya aja lebih dari 200)

Sie Berita : Inuzuka Kiba (paling cepet kalo suruh cari gossip)

Sai (suka nguping di manapun jadi dia punya banyak informasi)

000000000000000000000000000

"Uchiha Sasuke!!! UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!! HOI KEPALA AYAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Iruka "Ah ya Iruka sensei" jawab Sasuke "Dari tadi sensei perhatikan lu ngelamun terus. Tadi di ruang guru kamu jadi bahan pembicaraan semua guru karena biasanya kamu serius ngikuti pelajaran tapi hari ini kamu sama sekali gak konsen. Lu tu kenapa sih ada masalah ma aniki lu?apa lu lagi sakit ?" kata Iruka yang lagi cemas ma Sasuke "Gak kok gw gak ada masalah ma aniki gw, gw juga gak sakit" jawab Sasuke "La trus kenapa ? ato jangan – jangan lu gak konsen soalnya lagi suka ma seseorang ya, jadi kepikiran ma orang itu" lanjut Iruka "Tul betul sekali Iruka sensei" koor dari Naruto,Sai, Kiba.dan Gaara (gak biasanya Gaara ikut – ikutan)

"Diem lu pade!!!!" bentak Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah "Tadi gw mo ngehukum lu tapi kalo lu lagi jatuh cinta gak jadi deh" kata Iruka "Loh emangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan "Ya iyalah lu tu orang yang dikenal gak bisa jatuh cinta, tiba – tiba bisa jatuh cinta. Sensei ngudukung kamu deh biar kamu bisa ngedapetin hati tu cewek" kata Iruka "Kita juga ngedukung kok" koor dari para cowok yang ada di kelas termasuk Gaara, Shino yang biasanya gak peduli tapi kali ini peduli, tak lupa juga Shikamaru yang bangun dari tidur setelah ngomong langsung tidur lagi.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi Shikamaru langsung bangun dan bersiap untuk pulang "Ya anak – anak sampai di sini pelajarannya dan janga lupa peer kalian dikerjakan" kata Iruka lalu anak – anak pun pulang "Sasuke" panggil Naruto "Ada apa ?" jawab Sasuke "Nih hasil rapat tadi" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas laporan yang ditulis sama Gaara "Rapat ? Rapat apaan ? kapan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menerima kertas dari Naruto "Rapat fansboysnya Miyu,tadi waktu kamu ma Miyu keluar kita ngadain rapat" jelas Naruto "O…tapi kenapa mesti gw yang jadi ketuanya ?" kata Sasuke "Tuh baca sendiri ada alasannya, ya udah gw pulang dulu ya, jane" kata Naruto yang melangkah keluar sekolah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nah chap pertama dah selesai, di chap kedua tentang Liburan Musim Panas

Aku beritau sedikit alur ceritanya

Tingtong tingtongsuara dari speaker yang ada di setiap kelas.

Kepala sekolah alias Tsunade : Anak – anak besok sudah mulai liburan musim panas jadi kalian bisa bebas dari yang namanya sekolah dan guru – guru (aku mo tulis sensei – sensei ntar aneh jadi kutulis aja guru – guru) termasuk gw bisa bebas dari perkerjaan. Tapi jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas dari para guru. Ok selamat libur, oh ya satu lagi jangan sampai sakit soalnya bisa merusak acara musim panas kalian

Tingtong tingtong tanda pengumuman sudah selesai

Naruto : Eh temen – temen gw kan punya vila deket pantai lu semua pada mo ikut gak?ntar babe gw yang nganterin

Nah kira – kira gimana ceritanya???? Oke wait and see.

* * *


	2. Liburan Musim Panas Part 1

Akhirnya chapter 2 nah seperti yang aku katakan di chapter pertama di chapter ini tentang liburan musim panas. Aku dapet ide ini dari Ghost Hunt. O ya nti di chap ini ada SPR dari Ghost Hunt. Selamat membaca

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS CHAPTER 1

"Akhirnya besok liburan musim panas" kata Naruto "Iya, ngomong – ngomong tentang Sasuke ma Miyu gak ada perkembangannya, susah juga walaupun kita dah setuju jadi makcomblangnya tetep aja cuman sebatas sahabat" kata Sai "Makanya itu waktu liburan musim panas besok kita harus bisa buat mereka berdua jadian"kata Naruto "Tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Sai yang tiba – tiba nongol "Tenang aja gw dah punya rencana hehehehehehe hihihihihihihi wakakakakakakakakak uhuk…uhuk…" kata Naruto dengan bangganya "Oi lagi asyik ngomongi apa sih?" tanya Sasuke "Miyu mana?" Tanya Naruto "Tu lagi ngobrol ma Sakura and Hinata,lalu lu belum jawab pertanyaan gw" balas Sasuke "Gini gw, Naruto , ma Kiba lagi nyusun rencana biar lu sama Miyu jadian dalam liburan besok" jelas Sai.

Lalu Ino dateng sambil teriak – teriak manggil nama Miyu "Miyu gw pinjem peer mat lu dong" kata Ino "Emangnya kenapa sih?" kata Sakura "Tadi gw habis dari ruang guru trus gw denger Anko sensei bilang kalo yang gak buat peer hukumannya selama liburan ini mo di kasih tugas" jelas Ino "Emang tugasnya apa?" tanya Sakura "Disuruh ngerjain tu peer sebanyak 100 kali" kata Ino "YANG BENER?????Sasuke gw pinjem peer lu" kata Naruto yang ketakutan setengah mati "Miyu gw juga pinjem ya" kata Sakura "Iya ini" kata Miyu sambil ngasih buku matnya "Naruto gw juga ikut" kata Kiba ma Sai kompak. Ya akhirnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi semua udah selesai ngerjain peer, jadinya gak ada yang dapet hukuman dari Anko. Jam pelajaran terakhir adalah jam bebas.

-TINGTONG TINGTONG- suara dari speaker yang ada di setiap kelas tanda akan ada pengumuman.

"Anak – anak besok sudah mulai liburan musim panas jadi kalian bisa bebas dari yang namanya sekolah dan guru – guru (aku mo tulis sensei – sensei ntar aneh jadi kutulis aja guru – guru) termasuk gw bisa bebas dari perkerjaan. Tapi jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas dari para guru. Ok selamat libur, oh ya satu lagi jangan sampai sakit soalnya bisa merusak acara musim panas kalian" suara kepala sekolah Konoha High School siapa lagi kalo bukan Godaime alias Tsunade denagan semangat liburan musim panas.

-Tingtong tingtong-tanda pengumuman sudah selesai

"Eh temen – temen gw kan punya vila deket pantai lu semua pada mo ikut gak?ntar babe gw yang nganterin" kata Naruto "Emangnya lu punya vila, kok gw baru tau sih" kata Kiba "Sebenernya bukan vila tapi semacam penginapan punya engkong gw" jawab Naruto "Deket pantai gak?" tanya Ino "Deket sih" jawab Naruto. Akhirnya semuanya pada ikut. Yang diajak sama Naruto tu Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Miyu dan gak lupa juga Neji, Lee, TenTen, Kankurou, dan Temari. Mereka berangkat pada hari xx bulan 00 tahun ii jam hh.

Yah singkat cerita semuanya bingung mo bawa apa misalnya Kiba berualang kali Tanya ma nyak babenya tentang pakaian renang, begitupula Ino, Sakura, TenTen. Lee bingung mo pakek baju apa, Shikamaru…sebenernya gak bingung cuman malas masukin barang, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou gak jadi ikut, Neji bingung dengan perawatan rambutnya yang harus terlihat indah itu. Yah pokoknya mereka semua pada bingung kecuali Naruto, Sai, Sasuke sama Miyu. Kenapa soalnyaSasuke pernah ke sana taun lalu bareng Naruto, Miyu di bantuin ma Sasuke, Sai juga pernah nginep di situ.

Nah akhirnya hari yang ditunggu – tunggu tiba juga semua dah pada ngumpul di rumah Naruto kecuali Sasuke sama Miyu "Sori telat" kata Sasuke "Dengaren telat emange napa to?" kata Sai "Tadi Itachi niisan gak mau kalo ototou tersayangnya pergi" jawab Miyu "Yo" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi yaiti si rambut perak biang telat yap inilah dia Kakashi "KAKASHI SENSEIIIIIIIIIII" teriak semua anak "Waduh kuping gw bisa budek dong kalo gini" jawab Kakashi sambil menutup telinganya "Anak – anak ayo berangkat" suara dari babenya Naru yap tak salah lagi Minato "Babe ngapain babe ngajakin Kakashi sensei ikut" tanya Naru pada babenya "Lo napa gpp to ya biar kalian ada yang ngawasin" jawab Minato "Ya udah berangkat yukkkkkkkkk" lanjutnya.

Di perjalanan

Bang SMS siapa ini bang

Bang pesannya pakai sayang sayang

Bang hati ini mulai tak senang

"Ya ampun deh lagunya masak kayak gini, om ganti dong lagunya Letto yang Sebelum Cahaya kalo gak yang Bersama Bintang punyanya Drive" kata Sakura yang benci dengan lagu dangdut "Iya om ganti dong" lanjut Ino dan Ten Ten "Kalian tu kalo ribut aja om turunin di ini ya!!!!!" Minato yang lagi jengkel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author : Jengkel????hohohohohohoho akan ku jelaskan di sini Minato selaku babenya Naru demen banget ma lagu dangdut. Oke Back to Strory

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Singkat cerita selama di perjalanan mereka terpaksa mendengarkan lagu dangdut kesukaan Minato and akhirnya mereka sampai juga di vila engkongnya Naru. "Naruto ni vila beneran punya engkong lu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada gak percaya "Tentu aja" jawab Naruto dengan sombongnya (Vilanya engkongnya Naruto kayak di film Ghost Hunt file 8). "Satu kamar 4 orang, yang cowok tidur terpisah dari yang cewek. Inget yang cowok gak boleh masuk ke kamar cewek begitupula yang cewek" perintah Kakashi setelah check in di penginapan mereka langsung menuju di pantai. "Woi Naruto kalo gini percuma dong gw bawa baju renang ternyata di sini gak bisa berenang" keluh Kiba, Ino, Sakura, TenTen "Yah mau gimana lagi penginapannya aja deket jurang jadi gak bisa berenang" kata Naruto "Lalu kenapa kamu gak bilang" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kunainya "Gw mo bilang tapi kalian semua keasikan ngobrol sih" jelas Naruto.

"Gimana kalo kita keliling di sekitar penginapan ini kan pemandanganya bagus" kata Miyu menenangkan suasana "I…itu… ide yang …bagus" Hinata yang akhirnya angkat suara "Ya udah kita jalan – jalan aja" kata Neji. Mereka akhirnya jalan – jalan di sekitar situ dan sampai pada suatu tempat "Naruto dua batu itu apa sih?" tanya Lee "Wh gw gak tau" jawab Naruto "Lu payah banget masak kayak gini gak tau" jawab Sai "Emangnya lu tau?" tanya TenTen "Enggak" jawab Sai "Ye podho wae" kata Lee dan TenTen bersamaan

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Naru : Ngomong – ngomong Shika, Chouji ma Kakashi sensei kok gak ada sih?

Author : Shikamaru lagi asyik tidur, Chouji lagi asyik maen PS2 sambil makan, Kakashi juga lagi maen PS2 bareng Chouji

Naru : O…o… sekarang BTS

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dulu di sini ada legenda tentang ke dua batu itu" jawab Miyu "Legenda apa?ceritanya kayak gimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran "Nama legendanya aku lupa sih tapi kalo ceritanya aku inget" jawab Miyu "Coba ceritain" kata Ino yang penasaran "Jadi dulunya penginapan ini adalah sebuah rumah milik bangsawan yang kaya. Dia memiliki putri yang akan dinikahkan dengan cowok pilihan ke dua orang tuanya tapi putri dari bangsawan itu mencintai cowok lain, cowok itu hanyalah orang biasa beda dengan pilihan ke dua orang tuanya. Sautu hari mereka janjian di suatu tempat tapi cowok yang pilihan kedua ortunya tau, setelah sampai di sana cewek itu melihat cowok yang sangat di cintainya membunuh cowok pilihan kedua ortunya "Maaf tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, aku gak ingin menyerahkan kamu pada orang ini, tapi kenapa ia bisa tau kalo kita janjian di sini?" kata cowok itu "Aku tidak tau yang pasti aku tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini" jawab cewek itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terjun ke lau bersama – sama dan ke dua batu itu adalah mereka, ke dua batu itu berdekatan adalah symbol dari cinta mereka berdua" Miyu yang bercerita panjang lebar "Wah romantis banget ya"kata TenTen "Miyu, kamu tau cerita ini dari mana?" tanya Sasuke "Nanti akan kuberitau" jawab Miyu. "Eh di sekitar sini kan ada kuburan gimana kalo kita jurit malam di sana" ajak Naruto "SETUJU" jawab semua anak "Tapi nanti kalo liat arwah beneran gimana?" tanya Miyu "Gak ada yang namanya hantu" kata Neji dengan percaya diri "Tapi menurutku ada kok"balas Miyu "Oke kita bertaruh yang menang harus nuruti semua permintaan dari yang menang" kata Neji "Boleh" jawab Miyu "Miyu kalo kamu kalah gimana?" tanya Sasuke kawatir "Tenang aja aku bakalan menang kok" jawab Miyu dengan pedenya. Akhirnya semua pasangan sudah ditentukan.

Pasanganya:

1. Naruto Hinata

2. Sai Sakura

3. Neji Ten2

4. Sasuke Miyu

5. Ino, Kiba, Lee

Setelah mereka selesai melakukan jurit malam sama sekali gak ada gangguan dari para hantu. Yes gw menang gw akan nyuruh Miyu nyium Sasuke di depan kita (Neji udah diberi tau rencananya Naruto dan ia ngedukung begitupula Lee) batin Neji. "Tuh kan gw yang menang sekarang you must turuti perintah I" kata Neji "Oh ya" jawab Miyu "Sasuke….Sasuke…." suara cewek "Sakura jangan panggil – panggil gw kayak gitu" kata Sasuke "Bukan aku kok" jawabnya "Ino" kata Sasuke "Gw gak manggil lu kok" jawab Ino "Trus siapa dong?Hinata gak mungkin TenTen juga enggak soalnya kalo manggil – manggil nama gw Neji ntar cemburu, Miyu enggak Miyu ada di sebelah gw. Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba juga gak mungkin soalnya suaranya cewek" kata Sasuke menyimpulkan pendapatnya.

"Aku tau siapa" kata Miyu "Siapa?" tanya mereka kompak "Setan" jawab Mitu dengan singkat dan jelas "Hehehehehehehe gak mungkin" kata mereka kompak "La trus dari tadi di belakang kalian ada banyangan cewek dan suhunya pun makin lama makin dingin kalian masih gak sadar juga ya" jelas Miyu "Ka…kalo gi…tu da…dari tadi kita su…dah ketemu sama han…hantu" kata Neji "Yup, tapi kalian nya aja gak sadar" jawab Miyu "HUANTUUUUUUUUUU" teriak mereka semua sambil lari terbirit – birit gak lupa juga Sasuke nggandeng tangannya Miyu, mereka lari sampek ke penginapan dengan kecepatan 1.000km/jam. Setelah sampai di penginapan Sasuke langsung ngelepas tangannya Miyu "Naruto , gimana sih lu ngajakin kita ditempat yang mengerikan ini " Sai dengan kesalnya

"Lo, bukannya lu dah pernah ke sini jadi mestinya lu tau" jawab Naruto "Gue emang pernah ke sini tapi bukan di sini gw nginep" ujar Sai "Iya nih lu payah banget" Sakura yang juga masih ketakutan setengah mati "Awalnya gw mo bilang tapi kalo gw bilang ntar kalian pada gak mo ikut, biarin biar tambah seru" jawab Naruto."Ya udah gw nganter Hinata ke kamarnya dulu" Neji yang langsung bawa Hinata masuk ke kamarnya soalnya tadi di tengah jalan Hinata pingsan. "Naruto, perasaan tadi di sini gak ada kamera deh" ujar Lee sambil nunjuk kamera yang ada di dekatnya. "Woi jangan sentuh kamera itu" kata cowok dengan rambut sedikit gondrong dan berwarna kuning "Bou san di panggil sama Naru" kata cewek berambut pendek pendek berwarna coklat dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam. "Kalian abis dari mana aja sih jam segini baru pulang, ayo makan malem dulu" kata Kakashi yang dateng setelah ke dua orang itu masuk. "Kakashi sensei kok di sini banyak dipasang kamera sih?" tanya Naruto sambil menuju ruang makan "Oh yang naruh tu kamera dua orang tadi yang lu temuin di depan pintu mereka salah satu dari grup yang namanya S…P…R ya bener SPR" jelas Kakashi.

Yah gak terasa mereka sapek di ruang makan dan di sana udah ada Chouji yang udah makan, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata yang udah sadar. "Naru" kata Minato "Ya" jawab Naruto bersamaan dengan seorang cowok berpakaian hitam "Maaf tapi saya manggil anak saya bukan anda" kata Minato. Wah dengaren babe sopan ma orang lain "Be, mereka tu sapa sih?" tanya Naruto sama babenya "Oh ya babe lupa bilang ma kamu Naru mereka tu dari SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research. Dan dia adalah ketuanya namanya Shibuya Kazuya lalu itu asistennya Bou san dan Taniyama Mai. Dan ini anakku namanya Uzumaki Naruto" kata Minato sambil menjelaskan "NARU" kata Miyu "Miyu, lama tak jumpa" balas Kazuya "Naru kamu kenal dia?" tanya Mai "Iya, dulu dia pernah kerja sama aku, jadi kamu pindah ke sini?" tanya Naru "Enggak aku lagi liburan bareng temen" jawab Miyu "Miyu dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke "Dulu aku pernah kerja sambilan sama dia, jadi dia mantan bosku" jelas Miyu "O, jadi itu alasannya kenapa kamu gak takut ma hantu" kata Kiba "Yup" jawab Miyu, akhirnya mereka makan malam. "Miyu, nanti setelah selesai makan aku butuh bantuan mu jadi nanti tolong ke tempatku" kata Naru sambil meninggalkan ruang makan "Sasuke kamu mau ikut gak?" tanya Miyu "Boleh" jawab Sasuke.

Setelah Miyu dan Sasuke sampai di markas SPR, "Miyu, yang kudengar katanya kamu sama temen – temen mu ngeliat hantu ya?" tanya Naru "Ya, tenang aja mereka gak ngganggu kok mereka muncul karena liat cowok cakep" jelas Miyu "Lalu menurutmu tempat ini gimana?" tanya Naru lagi. Miyu menutup mata dan mencoba aliran aura yang ada di rumah itu "Entahlah aku juga gak tau tapi yang pasti akan terjadi hal yang sangat buruk" jelas Miyu, Naru pun terdiam "Di sini arwahnya sangat kuat kita tidak bisa mengusirnya dengan cara biasa tapi kita harus menghancurkan asalnya" jelas Miyu "Asalnya?" tanya Naru "Ya, seperti sesuatu yang menghasilkan" jelas Miyu "Seperti apa?" "Aku sendiri tidak tau". "Naru kenapa kita harus percaya padanya?" tanya Mai "Kenapa?karena aku percaya padanya" kata Naru "Kamu keliatannya melindungi Miyu, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke "Hanya sebatas mantan bos dan asistennya" jawab Naru "Lalu kenapa kau membelanya?" tanya Sasuke "Bukan membela tapi informasi yang Miyu berikan bisa berguna untuk tugas ini dan dari dulu informasinya selalu tepat" jelas Naru "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi "Karena dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan dan selalu tepat"kata Naru " Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa melihat masa depan orang karena masa depan orang dapat berubah dan aku cuman bisa melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam ke depan" jelas Miyu "Miyu, ayo kita kembali ke kamar" ajak Sasuke.

Setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan SPR "Naru, anak yang bernama Miyu itu, kamu pernah ada hati gak sama dia waktu dia jadi asitenmu" tanya Bou san "Pernah, tapi aku di tolak" kata Naru "Lalu sekarang?" tanya Mai "Sekarang udah gak kok, tadi waktu ketemu aja biasa aja seperti waku aku ketemu sama Mai" jelas Naru "Oi, Naru, Mai coba liat deh" kata Bou san "Emangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Naru "ada pertunjukan seru nih" kata Bou san "Diterima gak ya?" tanya Mai "Mungkin gak soalnya dulu aku aja di tolak" kata Naru yang gak biasa – biasanya mau ikutan kayak gini "Mai, kita taruhan kira – kira bakalan di terima gak" ajak Bou san "Boleh kalo aku diterima, kalo Bou san?" "Aku gak habisnya Naru chan di tolak yang ini pasti ditolak" "Yang menang harus nurutin yang kalah" kata Mai "Oke deal"mereka berdua pun bersalaman tanda kalo sudah sepakat, setelah beberapa saat "Hore aku yang menang jadi kamu harus nuruti semua perintahku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nah Liburan Musim Panasnya sudah selesai untuk bagian ini tapi masih ada lanjutannya. Gw emang motong biar pada penasaran. Tapi gw beritau dikit aja tentang kelanjutannya.

Sasuke : Miyu,sebenernya sih ni gak ada hubungannya ma lu tapi gw gak suka kalo lu deket – deket ma Naru san

Miyu : Napa?

Sasuke : Karena gw…gw…Miyu…a…aishi…te...i…ru. Miyu, aishiteriru

Miyu : Sasuke tapi… aku…

Sasuke : Gak usah jawab sekarang juga gak pa pa

Miyu : Matte, Sasuke aku….

Naruto : Woi Kiba keliatannya ada yang aneh deh antara Miyu sama Sasuke

Kiba : Iya jadi lebih gimana gitu loh

Itachi : Ototou gimana kabarmu?

Sasuke : ANIKI

Bou san : Naru kamu bener – bener gak pa pa

Miyu : Lin, keadaan Naru gimana?

Lin : Aku sendiri gak tau, besok aku akan panggil Hara san dan Jhon kalo menurutmu?

Sasuke : Dia pasti baik baik aja

Miyu : Sasuke makasih semalam udah nemenin aku

Sasuke : Gpp tu kan emang tugasku sebagai pacarmu

Mai : Gimana nih banyak banget kita gak mungkin bisa ngelawan apalagi sekarang Naru…

Jhon : Awas jangan sampai kena roh yang berwarna biru

Jadi kira – kira apa ya yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Miyu, juga kenapa ada Itachi, selain itu gimana nasib SPR tanpa Naru. Let see and wait Liburan Musim Panas Chapter 2.


	3. Liburan Musim Panas Part 2

Nah akhirnya semua permasalan dan jawaban teka – teki di Chap 1 ada di sini baca aja ya.

Di chap sebelumnya : "Naru, anak yang bernama Miyu itu, kamu pernah ada hati gak sama dia waktu dia jadi asitenmu" tanya Bou san "Pernah, tapi aku di tolak" kata Naru "Lalu sekarang?" tanya Mai "Sekarang udah gak kok, tadi waktu ketemu aja biasa aja seperti waku aku ketemu sama Mai" jelas Naru "Oi, Naru, Mai coba liat deh" kata Bou san "Emangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Naru "Ada pertunjukan seru nih" kata Bou san "Diterima gak ya?" tanya Mai "Mungkin gak soalnya dulu aku aja di tolak" kata Naru yang gak biasa – biasanya mau ikutan kayak gini "mai, kita taruhan kira – kira bakalan di terima gak" ajak Bou san "Boleh kalo aku diterima, kalo Bou san?" "Aku gak habisnya Naru chan di tolak yang ini pasti ditolak" "Yang menang harus nurutin yang kalah" kata Mai "Oke deal"mereka berdua pun bersalaman tanda kalo sudah sepakat, setelah beberapa saat "Hore aku yang menang jadi kamu harus nuruti semua perintahku"

Nah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baca di Chapter ini

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS Part 2

"Miyu,sebenernya sih ni gak ada hubungannya ma lu tapi gw gak suka kalo lu deket – deket ma Naru san" kata Sasuke dengan nada agak marah "Napa?" tanya Miyu kebingungan "Karena gw… gw… Miyu… a… aishi… te... i… ru. Miyu, aishiteriru" Sasuke dengan wajah memerah "Sasuke tapi… aku…" belum selesai ngomong udah di potong sama Sasuke "Gak usah jawab sekarang juga gak pa pa" jawab Sasuke "Matte, Sasuke aku…aku mau" Miyu sambil narik baju Sasuke. saat "Hore aku yang menang jadi kamu harus nuruti semua perintahku" kata Mai dengan senangnya "Huh ya udah mulai besok aku akan nuruti perinyah lu, tapi Naru padahal anak itu bisa ngalahin kamu loh" ejek Bou san ke Naru "Udah diem ayo pada kerja" perintah Naru.

Keesokkan paginya

"Miyu pagi" kata Sasuke waktu di ruang makan "Pagi" balasnya "Woi Kiba keliatannya ada yang aneh deh antara Miyu sama Sasuke" bisik Naruto ke Kiba yang lagi makan "Iya jadi lebih gimana gitu loh" balas Kiba "Lebih deket maksudmu" Sakura yang ikut – ikutan ngomong "Emangnya semalam kalian ngelakuin rencana apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru "Rencana apa an kok kita gak tau" tanya Ino yang penasaran "Gini sebenernya kita ngajakin liburan ke sini karena mo deketin Miyu sama Sasuke" jelas Naruto "APA????" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan "Diem jangan keras – keras" kata Sai dan Lee sambil mungkan mulutnya Sakura sama Ino "Jadi kalian berdua sudah tau?" tanya Sakura "Iya gw, TenTen, Chouji, dan Hinata juga udah tau" sahut Neji "Emangnya yang minta bgedeketin siapa sih?" tanya Ino "Sasuke" jawab Chouji "GAK MUNGKIN, KALIAN GAK BO'ONG KAN?" Sakura dan Ino yang gak percaya "ENGGAK" jawab Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Kalian tu lagi ngeributin apa sih?" tanya Kakashi "Bukan apa apa kok" jawab Sai " Tapi kok keliatannya Sakura ma Ino lemes gitu kayak semalam abis liat hantu aja" kata Kakashi "Kakashi sensei, kita semalam emang udah liat hantu" kata Neji ketus soalnya gara gara Kakashi dia jadi ingat kalo dia kalah taruhan sama Miyu "Ya ampun jagan sewot kayak gitu dong" kata Kakashi sambil mulai makan " Gimana kalo habis ini kita ke pantai" ajak Naruto "Bukannya di sekitar sini cuman tebing" balas Lee "Iya kamu gimana sih, bukannya kemaren kamu yang ngomong sendiri" uajar TenTen kesal "Loh, aku gak ngomong kalo kita naek bis dari sinidalam waktu sepuluh menit langsung sampek di pantai sekitar sini" kata Naruto dengan polosnya. "KENAPA GAK BILANG????" teriak semua anak yang bikin budek orang "Ya ampun rame banget sih, dasar anak kecil gak tau sopan santun" kata cewek kalo menurutku sih tante tante berambut merah "HOAM…pagi semua" sapa Minato yang abis bangun dan masih acak – acakan "Kamu lumayan juga, udah punya pacar belum ?" rayu gadis berambut merah itu "Babe, tu tante sapa sih?" tanya Naruto pada Minato. Ternyata udah punya anak batin cewek berambut merah panjang itu, "Iya aku belum tau kamu, kamu siapa?" tanya Minato "Dia itu Ayako dia adalah miko" kata Bou san "Miko? Tapi kok kayak bukan miko ya" kata Naruto "Betul aku setuju denganmu Naruto" kata Bou san yang setuju dengan pendapatnya Naruto. Dengan sukses tinjuan maut dari Ayako di terima sama Bou san dan Naruto.

Banyak sekali tragedy di ruang makan itu dari Sakura dan Ino yang kesurupan karena gak percaya dengan berita yang di sampaikan Naruto. Bou san yang mulai akrab dengan Naruto bagitupula Hinata dan Mai. TenTen asyik ngomong ma Neji, Minato dan Kakashi asyik ngobrol, Chouji dan Shikamaru asyik dengan hobinya yaitu makan dan tidur. Sementara Sasuke lagi jaga jarak sama Naru. Jam 9 pagi mereka berangkat ke pantai dekat penginapan, setelah sampai di sana tentunya mereka langsung ganti pakaian renang. Di saat mereka sedang asyik bermain Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak "Sasuke kamu kenapa?" tanya Miyu "Gak tau tapi perasaanku gak enak" kata Sasuke "Tenang aja di sini gak ada setan kok" ujar Miyu "Gak ukan itu tapi aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu" kata Sasuke "Tenang aja gak akan terjadi sesuatu" baru Miyu ngomong kayak gitu ada suara "Ototou ku tersayang" "Tuh kan bahkan aku ngedenger suara aniki " kata Sasuke "Ototou gimana kabarmu?" "ANIKI" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung di peluk sama Itachi "Oh Miyu, gimana liburannya seneng?" tanya Itachi "Iya" jawab Miyu "Ugh…a…niki…lepas…se…sak" kata Sasuke yang kehabisan nafas "Itachi niichan bisa lepasin Sasuke gak" pinta Miyu "Aniki ngapin ke sini?" tanya Sasuke "Liburan sekalian buat tugas" "Niichan ngambil jurusan Bahasa Jepang ya?" tanya Miyu "Gak, jurusan komputer"jawab Itachi. "Itachi begitu turun dari bis jangan langsung nyelonong pergi gitu aja" teriak Kisame yang marah karena semua barang Itachi di bawa sama Kisame "Iya kasian Kisame san dong" kata Tobi "Engg… aku baru tau kalo ada hiu bisa ngomong, jalan dan hidup di darat" kata Miyu "Enak aja gw tu manusia bukan hiu jadi jadian" Kisame yamg lagi marah karena Hiu adalah kata tabu buatnya "Dia siapa?" tanya Deidara "Dia namanya Miyu, pacar ototou gw" kata Itachi "Baka aniki lu bisa diem gak" Sasuke sambil blushing, sebenernya Miyu ma Sasuke udah mutusin kalo mo ngerahasiain hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka menghabiskan satu hari dengan bermain di laut, ada yang berenang, seluncur, ada yang maen ciprat – cipratan aer, ada yang maen kejar – kejaran ( sebenernya sih bukan kejar – kejaran tapi Sasuke yang lagi berusaha ngelepasin diri dari Itachi jadinya malah kejar – kejaran kayak anak kecil ) , ada yang pacaran ( Neji ama Tenten dan Pein ama Konan ), ada yang maen ma hiu sampek ada yang pedekate ( Deidara sama Miyu, jelas Sasuke yag tau hal itu langsung dengan sukses chidori Sasuke kena telak sama Deidara. Deidara gak isa ngelawan soalnya gak bawa tanah liat) . Sampai pada saat nya untuk pulang dengan susah payah Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu ( anggota Akatsuki) mengajak Itachi pulang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Setelah sampai di penginapan

"Gimana menyenangkan?" tanya Minato "Iya" jawab mereka kompak "KYAAAAAA" setelah mendengar teriakan itu semua langsung menuju ke salah satu kamar yang ada di penginapan tersebut " NARU, YAMERU!!!!!" teriak Lin. Terlihat ada sebuah hantu berbentuk seperti rubah muncul dan memasuki tubuh Naru.

Setelah beberapa menit anggota SPR, dan Naruto cs segera masuk ke markas SPR dan menanyakan tentang hantu yang seperti rubah itu dan alasan kenapa Miyu mengenal Naru. Naru dan Miyu menjelaskan semuanya tentang Miyu kalau dia pernah ikut SPR dan kemampuan Miyu yang bisa melihat masa depan "Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kamu yakin sekali kalo kamu pasti menang dalam taruhan sama Neji" kata Sai mengemukakan pendapatnya "Yup" jawab Miyu "Selain itu Miyu juga bisa melihat masa lalu" jelas Naru "Masa lalu?" tanya Naruto "Sisa dari ingatan para arwah yang ada di sekitar sini" jelas Miyu. Akhirnya semua pertanyaan Naruto cs pun terjawab. "Naru kamu bener – bener gak pa pa?" tanya Bou san "Ya, aku mau cari angin dulu di luar" kata Naru "Aku temenin ya" kata Ayako. Tunggu sebentar kenapa aku gak ikut aja, aduh dasar bodoh Mai batin Mai, Mai melihat salah satu telivisi di situ terlihat Naru sama Ayako lagi berciuman "EEEEKKKKKHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Mai "Ada apa sih teriak – teriak ?" tanya Bou san "Tuh liat" Mai sambil nunjuk salah satu televisi "Heh Naru chan berani juga ya…..LIN IKUT AKU" Lin dan Bou san langsung keluar markas, Mai pn ikut menyusul. Ternyata yang diliat Mai kalo Naru dan Ayako ciuman itu cuman salah liat doang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi????? Mo tau kan kalo mo tau liat di chapter berikutnya.

Naruto : Woi. Author geblek ngapain juga nunggu chapter berikutnya sekarang aja lanjutinnya

Author : Enak aja suka suka gw dong

Sakura : Iya lanjutin gak, gw penasaran nih ( dengan seyum yang manis tapi ingin membunuh)

Author : Oke gw lanjutin deh, habisnya ada hawa membunuh di sekitar Author

Naruto : Nah gitu dong, oh ya kapan kita tau kalo Sasuke dah jadian ma Miyu

Author : Sekitar 10 chapter lagi

Naruto : Gak bisa dipercepat????

Author : Iya deh 1 chapter lagi

Naruto : Bagusssssssss

Author : Gw kan baek makanya gw percepat

Sasuke : Udah cepetan Back To Story

BTS……..

"Ughhhh" Ayako merintih kesakitan, ternyata Naru berusaha ngebunuh Ayako. Setelah Bou san dan Lin sampai ke tempat itu dengan sigap langsug memukul pundak Naru dan Naru pun pingsan "Ayako kamu gak pa pa kan?" tanya Mai "Ya" jawab Ayako saqmbil di bantu Bou san berdiri. Setelah sampai di markas, "Besok aku akan panggil Hara san dan Jhon" kata Lin sambil menaruk Naru di atas kasur. Setelah beberapa saat, "Lin, keadaan Naru gimana?" tanya Miyu dengan cemas dan gak lupa di belakangnya selalu setia Sasuke, pacar tercinta.

Author : Ciyeeeeeeeeeee, mesra banget sih

Sasuke : Diem lu (Blushing )

Miyu : Udah BTS ( Blushing )

"Aku sendiri gak tau, besok aku akan panggil Hara san dan Jhon kalo menurutmu?" Lin sambil membuka pintu kamar Naru "Aku gak tau habisnya semuanya terlihat samar – samar" kata Miyu sambil menangis habis cemas sama keadaan Naru, Sasuke yang lihat Miyu kayak gitu langsung memeluk Miyu biar tenang gituuuu "Sasuke san lebih baik kamu bawa Miyu ke kamarnya" kata Lin "Ya" jawab Sasuke. Sampai di kamar Miyu ( ps: Miyu tidurnya sendirian soalnya satu kamar kan 4 orang nah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan TenTen satu 1 kamar jadinya Miyu sendirian) "Dia pasti baik baik aja" kata Sasuke sambil menenangka Miyu "Tapi…" "Miyu dengarkan dia psti akan sadar, kamu tau sendiri kan dia orangnya kayak apa" "Iya aku tau tapi kalo seandainya aku tadi datangnya lebih cepat pasti Naru akan baik2 aja" kata Miyu

"Miyu, tenang ini bukan salahmu ini sudah takdir yang di buat author jadi salahkan author jangan salahkan dirimu ya" jawab Sasuke yang berusaha menenangka Miyu "Enak aja nyalahin gw, nyalahin yang buat filmnya Ghost Hunt dong, emang dari sononya ceritanya kayak gini. Gw kan kerjaannya cuman nulis ni cerita di komputer gw" ungkap author membela diri "Iye gw ngerti sekarang lu lanjutin nulis cerita, gangguin suasana aja" tugkas Sasuke swt "Iya gw turutin kate elo deh" author yang kembali menulis cerita "Tapi tetep aja…" belum selesai ngomong bibir Miyu langsung dicium sama Sasuke "Maaf ya tapi gw mohon tenang sedikit Naru pasti gak akan kenapa napa, nah sekarang kamu tidur ya" "Ya". Sasuke pun menyelimuti Miyu and gak lupa memberi ciuman selamat tidur di keningnya, sementara Miyu tertidur mari kita masik ke alam pikirannya Sasuke. ' Miyu kalo lagi tidur imut ya. Eh tunggu sebentar tadi gw udah nyium Miyu mana di bibir lagi tapi, bibrnya Miyu lembut gw jadi pengen nyium lagi. Tapi mendingan gak usah deh nunggu kalo Miyu bilang boleh' yah seperti itulah pikirannya Sasuke sebenernya masih ada yang laen tapi berhubung chapter ini masih panjang jadi gw persingkat aja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keesokan paginya

"Udah pagi ya. SASUKE, rupanya kamu betul – betul kawatir sama aku ya" pikir Miyu yang bangun dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya Sasuke lalu segera mandi tentunya. "Udah pagi ya, eh Miyu mana ?" Sasuke langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung mencari Miyu, waktu mo buka pintu kamar Miyu "Sasuke kamu mo kemana? Mandi dulu sana (Uwaaaaaa calon istri yang perhatian)" kata Miyu yang abis keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Sasuke langsung meluk Miyu "Aduh Sasuke lepasin dong" "…" "Sasuke" Miyu yang berusaha lepas dari Sasuke "Udah diem aja, gw kan pacarmu jadi gpp to" "Iya sih tapi gimana kalo ada yang liat" tanya Miyu cemas tentu aja wajahnya memerah seperti sharingannya Sasuke "Makanya kamu diem aja biar pada gak curiga" "Ya" jawab Miyu

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

4 menit…

5 menit…

"Sasuke udah kelamaan ayo mandi sana biar yang lain pada gak curiga" "Iya, gw ngalah deh, sebenernya aku pengen lebih lama lagi" Sasuke sambil cemberut "Dasar, kita bisa ngrlakuinnya setelah sampai di rumah" kata Miyu sambil terseyum "Iya, tapi kamu janji ya" kata Sasuke "Iya, Sasuke tunggu" "Ya, napa?" tanya Sasuke, saat berbalik Miyu memberi sebuah ciuman di pipi Sasuke "Ucapan terima kasihku buat semalam" kata Miyu "Gpp tu kan emang tugasku sebagai pacarmu. Hehehehe"

Di ruang makan

" Woi, Kib" kata Lee "Apa?jangan pernah nyingkat nama gw ya" Kiba swt "Lu tadi mo ngomong apa?" lanjutnya "Kemaren malem si Sasuke gak masuk ke kamar" kata Lee "Semaleman ?" tanya Kiba "Iya kalo gak percaya tanya aja ma Naruto" kata Lee "Woi, Naruto beneran yang diomongin sama Lee" tanya Kiba gak percaya "Iya bener" "Kalo gak salah Miyu kan tidurnya sendirian" kata Neji ikut angkat suara "Hehehehehe jangan jangan mereka lagi –PIP- " kata Sai " Gak mungkin, Miyu bukan orang kayak gitu" kata Ino membela Miyu "Bener juga ya, Sasuke juga bukan orang yang suka begituan" tambah Naruto "Kok kamu tau ?" tanya Sai "Ya iyalah aku temenan ma dia dari TK mesti aku tau dia orngnya kayak gimana" jelas Naru dan yang laen ambil suara Ooooo… . "Ada apa sih pagi – pagi dah berisik" tanya Sasuke yang masuk ke ruang makan di susul Miyu "RA…HA…SI…A" jawab mereka kompak.

Siang harinya.

Anggota SPR membagikan sebuah kertas jimat. "Apaan nih?" tanya Naruto "Lu juga dapet Sas?" tanya Naruto "Iya kertas apaan nih, buang aja" kata Sasuke "Jangan dibuang dong" kata Mai "Emangnya fungsinya apa?" tanya Lee penasaran "Itu buat ngusir hantu" jelas Jhon "Oooooo" paduan suara yang lagi angkat suara "Eh, kamu orang baru ya?" tanya Kiba "Gak cuman aku baru datang tadi pagi, namaku Jhon Brown panggil aja Jhon" jawab Jhon "Uwaaaa orang Amrik ya keren, baru pertama kali gw liat bule" kata Naruto dengan kebiasaan ndesonya "Iya" jawab Jhon dengan seyumnya. " Aduh, ada yang liat dua anak kecil gak ?" tanya Mai "Tadi gw liat ada di luar" jawab Tenten "Makasih ya" kata Mai sambil berlari ke luar. Selang beberapa waktu "Aku cuman mau kamu bawa kertas ini aja" kata Mai dengan kerasnya "Lepaskan Yuri chan" teriak seorang anak cowok "Wuaaa, Shinn tolong" suara Yuri sambil nangis "Gak bakal, lepasin Yuri chan" teriak anak itu lagi. "Aku tau kalo kalian udah dirasuki sama arwah sebelum kita kesini" kata Mai "Huhuhuhu ternyata lu tau, baiklah sekarang lepasin anak itu ato gw bakal lompat ke laut bersama anak ini " kata arwah yang ada di dalam tubuh Shinn dan berjalan ke arah laut "Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, chi, retsu, zai, zen" dengan mantra yang diberikan arwah yang ada di tubuh kedua anak itu keluar dan kedua anak itu menangis.

Di markas SPR.

"Mai, kamu tau kan kalo mantra itu dilarang digunakan pada manusia apalagi anak2 liat sekarang mereka jadi menangis kesakitan" ceramah Bou san dengan nada marah tentunya "Gomen" kata Mai " Baiklah tapi lain kali tolong jangan lakukan hal ini lagi " lanjut Bou san. "Siapa yang membuat anak2 menangis ?" tanya seorang wanita yang seperti pengasuhnya "Anu tolong terima kertas ini " kata Bou san sambil menyerahkan kertas mantra "Ini untuk apa ?" tanyanya "Ini untuk melindungi anda dari para arwah" jelas Bou san "Huh, ini tidak berguna" kata cewek itu dan kertas mantra di tangannya hangus terbakar. "Ayako" kata Bou san "Ya, aku tau" jawabnya, lalu Ayako membacakan doa tapi tetap aja arwah yang ada di dalam tubuh cewek itu tidak keluar. Sekarang gentian Jhon untuk menunjukan aksinya dan ternyata arwah itu berhasil keluar "Aku dimana? Kalian siapa ?" tanya gadis itu. Beberapa jam kemudian "Gawat, bibi Riku gak ada" kata seorang cowok yang bernama Taichi "Terakhir dia ada di mana ?" tanya Bou san "Ada di taman" jawabnya "Ya udah sekarang kamu cari lagi" kata Bou san "Ya" jawabnya dan Bou san kembali mengamati monitor. 1 jam kemudian "Lin, ikut aku" kata Bou san "Ada apa sih ?" tanya Mai penasaran. Singkatnya Riku ditemukan dalam keadaan mati di gua dekat laut yang ada di sekitar situ, dan pada malam harinya Masako melakukan ritual untuk memanggil arwah Riku "Mereka lagi ngapain sih ?" tanya Shikamaru "Lagi manggil arwah" jawab Miyu "How troublesome" kata Shikamaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keesokan harinya

"Uhhh asap apaan nih ?" tanya Shikamaru "Ada kebakaraan, otak lu lagi gak beres ya udah tau ada kebakaran malah santai – santai aja" kata Neji "Biarin, gw masih ngantu, gw ke kamar dulu ya" kata Shikamaru yang masih ngantuk "Gw juga ikiut gw masih mo makan" kata Chouji ngikutin Shikamaru. Akhirnya api bisa dipadamkan juga "Kamu yang ngebunuh Riku sama ya kan" kata Mai "Hehehehehe betul sekali " kata cowpk berbadan gendut lalu menjatuhkan diri ke dalam laut.

Malamnya

"Hoamm, jangan berisik dong Sas" kata Naruto yang setengah sadar "Bukan gw, jendelanya kena angin kali tadi belum lu tutup kan, sekarang tutup deh" jawab Sasuke "Iya deh" jawab Naruto sambil menutup jendelanya "WUAAAAAA" teriak Naruto "Ada apa sih ribut – ribut dobe?" tanya Sasuke "ADA ZOMBIEEEE" teriak Naruto "Dalam sekejab Lee, dan Sai langsung lari dan Sasuke langsung lari ke tempatnya Miyu "Nar, Sasuke pergi ke mana ?" tanya Lee "Gak tau" jawab Naruto "Mungkin, ke tempatnya Miyu" jawab Sai "Hehehehehehehehehehe" ketawa mereka bertiga yang aneh dan mencurigakan. "Woi, jangan ketawa aja tuh zombinya udah masuk" kata Author "Iya ayo Sai, Lee kita lawan mereka. Rasengan" kata Naruto memberi komando. "Wakakakakakakakak usaha lu gagal tuh masih ada banyak" kata Author dengan senangnya "Jangan ketawa aja bantuin kita dong" kata Naruto, "Sory tapi gw harus pergi dan mengetik. Jaaa" kata Author yang kembali ke depan komputer untuk melanjutkan cerita. Dengan jurus – jurus ninja Naruto cs melawan para zombie begitu pula dengan SPR yang melawan dengan mantra dan mereka berhasil menag melawan para zombie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paginya

Semua anggota SPR menuju tempat yang ada di sekitar situ dengan bantuan Yasuhara mereka bisa mengerti semua tempat aneh yang ada di sekitar situ. Ayako sang Miko akhirnya berhasil menenangkan semua arwah dan Naru pun tersadar. Setelah tersadar Naru dan anggota SPR menuju gua tempat Riku ditemukan dan berhasil menyelesaikan semua misteri yang ada di penginapan itu. Tapi setelah selesai Naru harus masuk ke rumah sakit karena ia melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh karena itu berbahaya bagi nyawanya dan Naruto cs kembali ke Konoha.

Hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan lama

"Gimana liburannya ?" tanya Iruka "Gak menyenangkan" jawab Naruto cs "Lo, kenapa ?" tanya Iruka lagi "Habisnya kita di bawa Naruto ke penginapan yang penuh dengan hantunya" jelas Sakura "Wah beruntung dong, ketemu sama SPR gak ?" tanya Iruka "Ketemu, kok sensei bisa tau sih ?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu aja sensei tau, SPR tu gak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misinya" jelas Iruka "Btw, Sasuke gimana dengan pedekate mu berhasil gak ?" tanya Iruka "Berhasil tau gak, sekarang ada kemajuaan loh" kata Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura. "Satu hal lagi mulai semester ini Orochimaru udah pulang dari liburannya di Hawai jadi mulai hari ini ia udah ngajar lagi " kata Iruka "APAAAAAAA" teriak satu kelas kecuali Miyu yang gak tau Orochimaru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nah Liburan Musim Panas part 2 selesai, Reviews please. Satu hal lagi di fanfic ku ini yang namanya Riku, Shinn, Yuri, dan Taichi tu nama karanganku, sebenernya ada sih di filmnya Ghost Hunt tapi berhubung gw lupa ma nama mereka jadi gw karang aja hehehehehehehehehehe XD

Akan gw beritau para pasangan di fanficku ini :

Sasumiyu

Inosai

Naruhina

Nejiten

Shikaten

Tapi gw masih bingung sama Sakura dan Kiba, buat Sakura yang lebih baek mana Gaasaku ato Itasaku beritau ya….


	4. Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia

Nah chapter 4 ini akhirnya di update juga. Di sini cuman bercerita tentang pelajaran baru di Konoha High School yaitu pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia jadi mungkin pendek banget ceritanya. Nah langsung aja ya…

Oh ya sampek lupa Disclaimer habisnya yang laen pakek sih jadi akyu juga pakek

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi Fujisaki Miyu punya gw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anak – anak jangan pulang dulu, abis ini ada pelajaran yang baru" kata Kakashi "YAAAAA" jawab anak sekelas kompak, setelah Kakashi keluar yang cewek ngumpul sendiri yang cowok juga pada ngumpul sendiri "Hari ini topik yang mo dibicaraiin apa ?" tanya Naruto "Gimana kalo ciuman pertama juga nyebutin cewek incaran dan kalo punya pacar juga sebuti nama pacarnya" balas Kiba "Yup, keliatannya seru juga" kata Sai 'Glekh, mati gw' pikir Sasuke "Lu napa Sasuke" tanya Naruto "Gak pa pa kok" jawab Sasuke "Mulai dari lu Kiba" kata Sai sambil nunjuk Kiba "Kenapa harus gw?" tanya Kiba  
"Lu kan yang ngasih ide jadi lu yang harus mulai duluan" kata Sai menjelaskan "Iya deh aku duluan, gw udah pernah ciuman" kata Kiba "Sama sapa ?" tanya Naruto antusias "Sama Akamaru" jawab Kiba "Yee kalo gitu mah aku juga pernah" balas Naruto "Sama sapa ?" "Sama nyak gw" balasnya "Duh, kok ngomongnya jadi ngelantur gini toooo yang bener doooong, gw kan penasaran" kata Gaara versi chibinya. "Iya deh, btw sapa diantara…" belum selesai ngomong guru baru udah dateng.

Terlihat sosok guru yang udah tua, umurnya sekitar 50 taon, dan tentu aja kepalanya udah ada sebagian yang botak. "Anak – anak nama bapak Kriesnubadhy dan tolong panggilnya pakek bapak aja jangan sensei namanya juga pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia" kata guru tersebut "Yaaa Pakk" jawab mereka "Selama mengikuti pelajaran saya ada beberapa peraturan yang harus dituruti. Pertama waktu masuk ke kelas ini kalian boleh dateng terlambat. Kedua jika tidak membawa buku pelajaran kalian tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran sampai 1 unit. Ketiga waktu mengikuti pelajaran kalian tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ke wc, jika udah terlanjur ke luar harus menunggu di luar sampek pelajaran berakhir, ngerti anak – anak ?" tanyanya "NGERTIIII" jawab anak –anak sekelas "Kita mulai pelajarannya, kalian tau apa yang di sebut dengan bahasa ?" tanya Krisnu ( Kriesnubadhy gw singkat jadi Krisnu aja ). Singgggg gak ada yang ngejawab "Ya ampyun jadi kalian selama ini belajar bahasa gak tau pengertian dari bahasa" kata Krisnu "Ya udah bahasa adalah…..".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sas, lu mudeng sama pelajarannya Pak Krisnu tadi ?" tanya Naruto "Gak, malah mubeng" jawabnya "Ya udah tu sono nganterin Miyu pulang, gw pulang ma Hinata aja daaaaa" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan buat sohibnya. Singkat cerita mereka semua udah selesai mempelajari bab satu dan tiba saatnya buat ulangan.

Tiba hari ulangan…

"Ternyata soalnya cuman 25 pilihan ganda semua" kata Ino yang udah dapet bocoran dari anak kelas sebelah. "Anak – anak ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, hari ini kita akan ulangan. Mana bendaharanya? Sebelum ulangan bayar dulu kalo gak bayara gak boleh ikut ulangan" kata Krisnu "Saya bendaharanya" jawab Rin "Semuanya 500 ryo" Rin sambil menyerahkan uang. Saat ulangan. Yang tadinya mereka pikir ulangannya gampang banget ternyata sulit banget. 'nah sekarang baca dulu soalnya baik – baik, soal nomer

1. Sapaan yang kita dengar dari pidato yang disampaikan….

a. Urut dari jabatan tinggi ke rendah

b. Sesuka hati orator

c. Urut dari jabatan rendah ke tinggi

d. Sesuai apa yang dilihat orator

aku tau jawabanya b,

alu soal nomer 2

Hasil ringkasan dari mendengarkan ceramah dapat kita sampaikan dalam bentuk…

a. Sinopsis

b. Ikhistar

c. Resume

d. Memoar

gak tau lompat dulu, sekarang no 3

Kita mangajak masyarakat agar peduli terhadap sesuatu dengan pidato yang bersifat…

a. Eksposiasi

b. Diskriptif

c. argumentatif

d. Persuasif

lompat sekarang no 4' batin Naruto.

Singkat cerita setelah Naruto baca semua soal ia jadi tambah bingung dan cuman bisa jawab no 1 itu aja salah dasar baka. 'Duh mati gw, gw gak tau jawabanya semua, sekarang saatnya ngeluarin jurus gw yaitu silang indah' batin Naruto, akhirnya waktu buat ngerjain tu ulangan selasai juga. "Sasuke lu bisa gak ?" tanya Sai "Gak, gw bingung abisnya ada soal yang jawabanya pada sama semua kayak soal no 10 " jawabnya "Emangnya soalnya kayak apaan sih ?" tanya Naruto "Yaelah Nar baru ulangan aja lupa" balas Kiba "Masalahnya gw pakek jurus yang namanya silang indah jadi gak baca tu soal " jawab Naruto "Soalnya : Sebuah diskusi bisa terjadi bila terpenuhinya persyaratan kelangkapan seperti di bawah ini kecuali… a. harus ada masalah yang di bahas ; b. waktu untuk membahas masalah ; d. ada gedung untuk membicarakan masalah " kata Miyu. "Lalu jawabanmu Sas ?" tanya Sakura "Kalo aku sih gak jawab soalnya gak ada jawabanya" jawabnya "Kalo Miyu ?" tanya Ino "Aku d " jawab Miyu "Wah jawaban kita sama dong" kata Naruto. "Kalo Shika ?" tanya Chouji "Sama, ya udah gw pulang dulu mo bobok" jawabnya. Akhirnya Naruto cs pun pulang ke rumah masing – masing, tapi ada yang masih mikirin ulangan tadi, ada aja yang langsung ngelupain dan maen ps2 sampek berjam – jam tau kan sapa tentu aja Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apartermen Sasuke dan Miyu

"Sasuke, kamu napa? Masih mikirin ujian yang tadi ya ?' tanya Miyu "Iya, entah napa gw gak yakin ma jawaban gw sendiri " jawabnya. "Gak pa pa sekali kali dapet nilai jelek dong. Hehehehe" jawab Miyu "Lu tu bukannya ngehibur tapi malah nertawaiin" Sasuke swt "Yah jangan marah gitu dong" kata Miyu. Lalu wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Miyu

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

½ cm…

"Tadaima" suara dari orang yang mirip ma sasuke dan temannya, yup siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi dan Deidara. Saat itu terlihat Sasuke yang lagi berlinang air mata "Loh, Sasuke lu kenape ?" tanya Deidara "Kita ganggu ya ?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah tak berdosa. "IYA, SANGAT…NGAPAIN SIH KALIAN DATENG DI MOMEN YANG PENTING SIH, LALU NGAPAIN DEI SAN DI SINI ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkel marah benci dan gak lupa aura membunuh yang luar biasa hebatnya. "Gw di sini mo nginep" kata Dei santai "Lu mo tidur di mana, di sini kan kamarnya cuman dua doang" kata Sasuke "Ya lu tidur ma gw dong ototou ku tersanyang" kata Itachi. "Ogah, mendingan gw nginep di rumah Naruto" jawabnya. "Kamu pikir ini jam berapa, emangnya lu berani keluar malem – malem gini " lanjut Itachi "Ugghhh…" Sasuke kehabisan alas an "Gimana kalo Sasu nginep di rumah Miyu" usul Deidara. "Oh itu ide yang bagus, tunggu sebentar" dalam sekejap seluruh perlengkapan nginep Sasuke udah ada di dalam satu tas yang udah tersusun rapi.

"Oke, dadahhh ototou" kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan dan melempar Miyu dan Sasuke keluar dan gak lupa ngunci pintu apartermennya. "Ya udah masuk yuk" kata Miyu empersilahakan Sasuke masuk 'Wah rapi banget' batin Sasuke. Sementara itu di tempat Itachi dan Deidara. "Itachi segera lapor ma Naruto" kata Deidara "Iya, ni gw baru nelepon dia" kata Itachi. "Halo, Narutonya ada ?" tanya Itachi "Ini gw, lu tu aneh ya udah nelepon di hp masih tanya Narutonya ada" jawab Naruto "Gomen, gomen" balasnya "Lalu gimana ?" tanya Naruto "Sukses 100. Hehehehe sekarang ototou lagi nginep di rumahnya Miyu" jelas Itachi "Hahahahahaha wakakakakakakak BERHASILLLL" kata Naruto "Naru chan kalo telepon janga keras keras dong dah malem ntar ganggu tetangga sebelah " "Iya babe" jawab Naruto "Ya udah kalo ada perkembangan kabarin ya" lanjutnya

Keesokan paginya

Saat Sasuke dan Miyu dateng mereka di sambut tawa aneh dari anak – anak sekelas "Ada apa sih pagi pagi udah pada cengar cengir kayak gitu ?" tanya Sasuke "Kesambet kali " lanjut Miyu "Ya ampun pasangan serasi nih, omongannya aja sama – sama tajem" kata Ino dengan centilnya "Sekarang bisa seyum kayak gini, tapi nanti kalo ulangan Bahasa Indonesianya di bagi ntar pada nangis semua" kata Miyu, lalu semua anak pada berhenti cengar – cengir. Ulangan pun di bagi hampir semua anak dapet nilai di bawah standar kecuali Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru, Miyu, Shino, Sasuke ( walaupun mepet ) dan satu anak lagi yaitu Naruto. "Tuh jurus silang indah gw berhasil kan" kata Naruto dengan bangga 'gw kalah dari dobe, gak mungkin' pikir Sasuke. Sepulang sekolah. "Lu beruntung banget Nar" kata Kiba "iya dong Naruto gitu" jawabnya dengan bangga "Sai lu liat apa ?" tanya Naruto "Tu liat" jawab Sai sambil nunjuk atap sekolah. "Wah ada yang ciuman bisa jadi bahan gossip yang hot nih" kata Kiba seneng "Tapi kok kayaknya gw kenal tu orang" kata Naruto "Iya bener gw juga kayaknya kenal" jawab Kiba dan Sai barengan

Paginya…

"Eh kemaren pas pulang sekolah ada yang ciuman di atap sekolah lo…" kata Kiba antusias "Ya, tapi tu kayak Sasuke ma Miyu deh" jawab Sai. Setelah mendengar omongan Sai semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada Miyu dan Sasuke. "Bener yang diomongin sama Sai dan Kiba ?" tanya Sakura "Engg…itu…" jawab Sasuke. "Sebenernya…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap 4 selesai deh… jangan lupa reviews ya…

Naruto : tunggu bentar kok dah selesai sih, lanjutan dari omonganya Miyu apa?

Author : Wah itu rahasia mas, gak bisa di bocorin kalo mo tau tuggu aja chap 5

Naruto : ya udah deh

Author : Oke sampai jumpa di…

Sasuke : matte, gw mo protes pas adegan gw ma Miyu mo ciuman kok di potong, trus di bagian akhir sapa yang ciuman

Author : tadi kan gw dah bilang tungguin chapter 5

Sasuke : tapi gw penasaran

Naruto : gw juga ayo beritau

Author : gak akan gw beritau, oke sampai jumpa di chap 5. Ja ne

Sasuke & Naruto : WOI TUNGGU BENTARRRRRRRRRR


	5. Frist Date

Haiiiii ketemu lagi ma gw Kallen chan -

Ahirnya sampek juga di chapter 5… sejujurnya aja gw lagi males buat fanfic ini habisnya lagi demen maen ps hehehehehe XD.

Sebelum chapter ini di mulai mari kita selesaikan chapter yang sebelumnya terpotong

" Sebenernya kemarin kita pulang cepet abisnya Itachi niichan pengen kita pulang cepet soalnya dia dia punya kejutan buat kita " jelas Miyu " Kalo gitu kalian bertiga salah dong " kata Sakura " Iya deh maaf ya " kata mereka bertiga kompak.

Chapter 5 First Date

" Miyu, besok Sabtu kita pergi ke Dufan, kamu bisa gak ? " tanya Sasuke " Bisa, jam berapa ? " tanya Miyu "Jam sepuluh pagi gw tunggu di Central Park ya " kata Sasuke sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan di hp. ' Wah gw harus ngasih kabar ke Naruto ' pikir Itachi yang dari tadi nguping.

Di kamar, Itachi dengan segera menelepon Naruto.

" _Minna minna minna _

_kanaete kureru_

_fushigina POKKE de kanaete kureru_

_sora wo jiyuu ni tobitai na_

_Hai ! Takekoputaa !_

_AN AN AN…_

_tottemo daisuki DORAEMON " _ringtone HP Naruto bunyi

Naruto : Ya di sini Naruto yang super imut ni capa ya ????

Itachi : Ni gw Itachi yang super ganteng

Naruto : Doshite ???

Itachi : Gini ni Nar, si baka ototou gw ngajakin Miyu pergi ke Dufan besok Sabtu

Naruto : Trusss ???

Itachi : Kok pakek nanya trussssss, gimana sih lu bukannya lu bilang sendiri kalo ada perkembangan tentang Miyu ma ototou gw, gw harus ngomong ma lu ( bentak Itachi )

Naruto : Iya deh maaf, ya udah makacih ya atas informasinya

Itachi : Ya udah ya…

Naruto : Eh matte, Itachi niisan gw mo tanya, emangnya kemaren niisan minta Sasuke ma Miyu pulang cepet ya ?

Itachi : Iya napa ?

Naruto : Gak kok, ya udah ya. Ja ne.

- TUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT – telepon ditutup

Setelah telepon di tutup Naruto segera buka KM ( Konoha Mesenggers )

Kiba : Ada apa sih tiba - tiba sms trus suruh buka KM ?

Sakura : Iya nih, gw kan lagi asyik liat Code Geass

Shikamaru : Gw lagi enak – enak tidur lagi

Naruto : Gomen, gomen gini, gw dapet kabar kalo Sasuke janjian ma Miyu besok sabtu

Lee : Trusss…

Naruto : Kita lakuin yang kayak di tipi – tipi tu lo…

Neji : Maksudmu mata – mata

Naruto : Yup

Lee : Gw ikut

Sai, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Tenten : Ikut

Naruto : Shika, lu gak ikut ???

Shikamaru : Gak, gw dah punya acara

Naruto : Shino ???

Shino : Sama

Naruto : Gaara ???

Gaara : Idem

Naruto : Hinata ???

Hinata : Duh, maaf tapi aku…

Naruto : Ayo dong Hinata

Hinata : Iya deh aku ikut

Semua langsung log off dan ngelanjutin kegiatan masing – masing

Hari Sabtu

" Mereka sudah masuk ke Dufan, ganti "

" Kita kelompok dua sudah bersiap ditempat, kelompok 3, 4, 5 harap bersiap – siap "

" Roger "

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Miyu,

" Miyu, lu napa ? " tanya Sasuke " Entah kenapa aku kok ngerasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi " jawabnya. " Tenang aja ya, sekarang nikmati aja kencannya " lanjut Sasuke

Singkatnya….

Waktu Naruto cs ngikutin Sasuke ma Miyu mereka ketemu ma Gaara dan Kankurou. Setelah usut punya usut Gaara ma Kakurou lagi ngikutin Shikamaru ma Temari kencan di Dufan, karena terlalu semangat mereka terpisah dari kelompoknya yan awalnya Naruto ma Kiba, Sai ma Neji, Lee ma Chouji, Sakura ma Ino, Hinata ma Tenten dan gak lupa Gaara ma Kankorou jadinya Naruto ma Hinata, Gaara ma Sakura, Sai ma Ino, Neji ma Tenten, Kankurou ma Lee, Kiba ma Chouji. Nah selama mereka berpasangan cewek cowok, ada juga cowok cowok kita liat mereka selama di Dufan

SasuMiyu

Mereka asyik kencan gak usah di ceritain… lompat…

Sasuke : Tunggu bentar author baka, di sini kan tokoh utamanya gw ma Miyu kok gak di certain sih…

Author : Di chapter sebelumnya kan udah

Sasuke : Tetepan gak terima, gw mo diceritainnn… Huwaaaaa

Miyu : Mendingan kamu ceritaiin aja soalnya kalo Sasuke udah kayak gini susah ngedieminnya

Author : Ya udah gw ceritaiin deh

Kencan Sasuke ma Miyu berjalan romantis banget sampek – sampek ada pasangan yang tergila – gila ma mereka berdua yang cowok mabuk asmara ma Miyu, yang cewek ma Sasuke bahkan ada yang sampek PUTUS…. sekali lagi PUTUS.

Tapi mereka berdua tetep aja mesra bahkan gak peduli padahal banyak sekali petunjuknya kalo yang cowok mabuk asmara ma Miyu, yang cewek ma Sasuke.

Buktinya :

Tiap mereka ketemu ma pasangan, pasangan itu langsung melongo, bahkan sampek kesambet

Pasangan itu mesti berantem dan putus bukan cuman orang pacaran aja tapi yang udah tunangan, yang menikah pun juga ada bahkan yang udah nikah plus punya anak

Nah begitu, kecuali satu pasangan…

ShikaTema

" Sepertinya mereka udah gak ngikutin kita deh, sekarang kita bebas. Shika kun, kita maen Halilintar yuk " ajak Temari " Iya " jawab Shikamaru. Setelah maen beberapa permainan, " Eh tu kan Miyu ma Sasuke " kata Temari sambil nunjuk mereka berdua " Udah deh jangan… " belum selesai ngomong " Miyu, Sasuke " teriak Temari. Jadinya mereka Doubel Date.

NaruHina

" Naruto, kalo mo maen Tornado gak pa pa, aku nungguin di sini deh " kata Hinata " Wah Hinata baek banget, tungguin ya…" kata Naruto sambil menuju tempat permainan Tornado. Setelah turun " Gila perut gw kayak di kocok – kocok, kepala gw juga " kata Naruto yang wajahnya membiru " Naruto ini, tadi aku udah beliin miniman " kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan minuman yang barusan dibelinya ' Wuaaa, Hinata kayak Dewi deh ' batin Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto ada hati sama Hinata

GaaSaku

' Duh, gimana nih mana gw ketemu ma ketua OSIS Dareka Tasukette ' batin Sakura " Sakura kita maen itu yuk " kata Gaara " Ehh, iya " jawabnya. Mereka bermain dengan puas ternyata selera mereka pun sama " Ternyata selera kita sama, ya kan ketua OSIS ? " kata Sakura " Iya, tapi tolong jangan panggil gw ketua OSIS panggil aja Gaara, dan gak usah pake kun " jawabnya " Iya, Gaara " kata Sakura sambil terseyum manis " Manis " kata Gaara sambil tersipu malu " Tadi kamu bilang apa ? " tanya Sakura " Ah enggak kok, kita makan yuk gw yang traktir " kata Gaara " Iya, makasih " jawab Sakura. Setelah mereka pergi ke tepat makan ternyata makanan kesukaan mereka pun sama, yah intinya mereka berdua kompak deh…

InoSai

" Sai, ayo kita maen itu " ajak Ino " Ino " panggil Sai " Ya, napa ? " balasnya " Engg gini…sebenernya gw laper makan dulu yuk baru maen " kata Sai " Iya " jawabnya. Di restoran. " Aduh, minimanku tumpah " kata Ino " Nih " kata Sai sambil memberikan minumannya " Tapi, ntar kamu minun apa ? " tanya Ino, " Gw bisa beli lagi kok " jawabnya. " Makasih ya " jawab Ino. Pada saat itu ada Cupid yang lagi lewat dan segera memanah hati mereka.

NejiTen

" Tenten, gw mo ngomong sesuatu ma lu " kata Neji " Ngomong aja gak pa pa " jawabnya " Gini…sebenernya…gw…" Neji yang berhenti karena malu " Kamu kenapa ? " tanya Tenten kebingungan " Gw suka sama lu " kata Neji dengan kersanya bahkan jadi perhatian semua orang. " Jadi lu mau gak jadi pacar gw ? " tanyanya. Nunggu 10 menit dulu, biarkan Tenten berpikir " Ya gw mau " jawabnya, Neji pun langsung memeluk Tenten dan orang di sekitar mereka memberi selamat.

KanLee

' Duh nasib gw jelek banget sih, ketemu ma ni anak. Habisnya ni anak dari yadi maennya Balada Kera kalo gak Istana Boneka di Istana Boneka aja udah sampek 10 kali muterinya ' batin Kankurou " Kankurou, coba liat deh yu boneka keren banget ya " kata Lee dengan semangat nya " Iya…" jawab Kakurou lemas ' Gw bosen ngeliati ni boneka, tadi waktu mo naek Bianglala takut ketinggian, naek Jet Coster takut kena serangan jantung, di rumah kaca takut kesasar gak isa balik dan bla…bla…bla ' oceh Kakurou dalam hati

KiChou

' Duh, gw mo maen Tornado, tapi gak bisa. Ni anak dari tadi makan melulu gw sampek nek ngeliatnya ' batin Kiba " Kib, mau gak ? " kata Chouji sambil nawari popcorn " Gak, gw masih kenyang " jawabnya ' Mo gw tinggal nti nangis kayak anak kecil, tetep nemeni tapi kok makan terus, gimana nih ? ' batin Kiba ' Sial banget sih gw, coba tadi gw gak kepisah ma Naruto pasti gw bisa nikmati semua permaenan di sini ' tambanya

Author : Setelah puas menikmati kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan mereka akhrnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing – masing

Paginya

Semua anak pada diam dan tenggelam di pikirannya masing2. Sementara itu Bakoro jengkel karena pelajarannya gak didengerin. Mo marah tapi di anggap angin lalu, mo di lempar barang isa ngehindar, setelah ngajar di kelas Naruto dia masuk RSJ karena stressss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selesai chapter 5, jangan lupa review ya….

Di chapter 6 tentang Festival Sekolah, tungguin ya….


	6. Persiapan Festival

Nah seperti yang udah gw janjiin di chap ini tentang festival sekolah.

Buat Cantik - Chan dan SKManiac.ish.na – chan

Tentang NejiTen dan GaaSaku bakalan ada lagi di cerita Festival ini tapi bukan di chap ini, jadi tunggu aja ya XD

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi Fujisaki Miyu punya gw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6. Persiapan Festival

" Pengurus kelas dan pengurus OSIS segera berkumpul di ruang OSIS sekarang gak pakek lama !!!! " kata Tsunade dari speaker. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pengurus kelas dan pengurus OSIS kembali ke kelas, " Gimana ? acara buat festivalnya gimana ? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Taun ini agak beda, jadi selain festival akan ada lomba " jelas Gaara " ASSYYIKKK " teriak Naruto " Nar, lu bisa ndengerin gw gak ? " tanya Gaara swt " Iya maaf " jawabnya.

" Lombanya tu ada 3 yaitu lomba Masak, lomba estafet dan yang terakhir lomba cowok cantik. Nah sekarang kita tentuin pesertanya. Lomba pertama yaitu lomba masak…" belum selesai ngomong Naruto motong lagi " Masak apaan sih ? " tanya Naruto. " Masak gado – gado ma rujak, pesertanya 1 cewek, 1 cowok dan wali kelas. Nah siapa yang mau ? " tanya Gaara " Gimana kalo lu ma Sakura aja, Sakura kan pinter masak, lu juga kan " kata Kiba " Duh, tapi gw gak bisa masak " bantah Gaara, " Tapi, gw pernah makan masakan lu rasanya enak " kata Shikamaru. " Lu tau darimana ? " tanya Gaara " Dari Temari " jawabnya. " Ya udah yang ikut lomba masak Gaara ma Sakura dan gak lupa juga Kakashi sensei " kata Shino sambil menuliskan hasil rundingan.

" Baiklah, yang kedua yaitu lomba estafet, tiap kelas 4 orang cowok cewek " kata Gaara " Lombanya kayak gimana ? " tanya Naruto " Dalam satu game ada beberapa permaenan yaitu balap karung, makan kerupuk, mukul balon air, dan masukin pensil ke botol, nah yang mo ikut ? " tanya Gaara lagi " Gw, gw mo yang balap karung " kata Naruto " Gw yang makan " kata Chouji. " Oke, Naruto balap karung, Chouji makan kerupuk siapa yang mo ikut lagi ? " tanya Gaara " Hinata, kamu yang mukul balon air ya " kata Shino " Eh…tapi kok harus aku ? " tanya Hinata " Soalnya waktu mecahin balon air matanya tertutup " jelas Shino " Ya deh, aku mau " jawab Hinata. " Yak, Hinata mecahin balon, lalu permaenan terakhir enggg…. Sasuke " kata Gaara nunjuk Sasuke " Kenapa harus gw ? " tanya Sasuke " Lu kan punya sharingan jadi buat masukin pensil ke botol kan mudah " kata Gaara dan Shino barengan " Ya udah deh, gw ngalah " kata Sasuke ' Tumben sasuke jadi penurut kayak gini ' batin Naruto

" Yang terakhir, lomba cowok cantik, di kelas ini sapa yang cocok ? " tanya Gaara, seusai Gaara ngomong kayak gitu semua mata tertuju pada Sai " Apa ? " tanya Sai tanpa rasa bersalah. " Lu ngerti kan maksud kita " kata Sasuke " Iya gw ngerti, tapi kenapa mesti gw ? " tanya Sai " Di kelas ini sapa yang wajahnya kayak cewek ? " tanya Sasuke " Sai " jawab semua anak " Di kelas ini sapa cowok yang bisa pelajaran PKK sampek – sampek ngalahin Hinata ? " tanya Sasuke lagi " Sai " jawab semua anak. " Ya udah ketua kelas, Sai udah setuju tulis namanya " kata Sasuke " Woi, tunggu gw kan belumbilang setuju " kata Sai " Tapi keputusan kita udah bulat 1 banding 10 lu gak bisa ngelawan deh " kata Sasuke. " Lalu, cewek yang dandanin Ino " kata Gaara. " Ya boleh " jawab Ino

" Sekarang…"

- TINGTONG TINGTONG – " Anak – anak untuk juara festival akan mendapatkan hadiah yaitu waktu liburan musim dingin akan nginep di villa Konoha Resort gratis , dan jangan lupa pilih pasangan di kelas kalian lalu dukung mereka karena itu salah satu syarat untuk menang " kata Tsunade dari speaker – TINGTONG TINGTONG –

" KITA HARUSSS MENAAANG !!!!!! " kata anak 1 – 1 " WOIII, SEKARANG SEMUANYA PADA DIEM !!!!! " teriak Gaara yang udah kehilangan kesabarannya, anak – anak pun pada diem soalnya jarang banget Gaara marah. " Sekarang kita tentuin pasangannya " kata Gaara " SasuMiyu " jawab semua anak kompak " Tunggu bentar kenapa harus gw ma Miyu " tanya Sasuke " Udah jangan bo'ong deh kita semua udah tau kok kalo kalian udah pacaran " kata Naruto " Kok tau " tanya Sasuke lagi " Taulah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang gak pernah perhatian ma cewek tapi perhatian banget ma Miyu " jelas Naruto " Tapi, tu kan belum jadi bukti kalo gw ma Miyu pacaran " bantah Sasuke " Sauke, Sasuke gw tuh dah sekelas sama kamu dari TK sampek sekarang, jadi gw apal betul sifatmu kayak gimana " jelas Naruto. " Pasangannya SasuMiyu " kata Shino sambil nulis di papan tulis

" Buat festival kita ngisi apa ? " tanya Gaara " Rumah Hantu " " Puterin film anime terutama film Naruto " " Buat fashion show " " Cosplay " dan bla…bla…bla. " Sekarang kalian maunya apa ? " tanya Gaara " ……" kata semua anak ( yang titik – titik itu sesuai dengan pendapat mereka, gw kan gak mungkin nulis semuanya ) " Gimana kalo kita buat kafe " kata Miyu mengusulkan. Semua terdiam " SETUJUUUU " kekompakan sekelas ditunjukan lagi. " Baiklah kafe, sekarang tugas masing – masing " kata Gaara. Setelah beberapa menit tugas mereka jadi

Yang bagi selebaran sekalian ngajakin tamu biar dateng : Sasuke, Miyu

Penerima tamu : Naruto, Hinata

Yang masak : Gaara, Sakura

Pelayan : Sai, Ino, Shiroi, Rin

Yang habisin makanan yang ntar sisa : Chouji, Akamaru

Perlengkapan : Semua anak

Bahan : Semua anak

Kostum : Ino, Sakura, Hinta, Miyu

3 hari kemudian di rumah Miyu

" Jadi, kostumnya yang cewek kayak gini aja trus yang cowok kayak gini " kata Ino " Akhirnya selesai juga " kata Sakura " Minumnya aku tambahin lagi ya " kata Miyu lalu pergi ke belakang. " Permisi " " Sapa tuh ? " tanya Ino " Gw yang bukain aja " kata Sakura lalu membuka pintu depan. " Oh, Sakura chan, sedang apa di sini ? " tanya Itachi " Lagi ngurusin ostum buat festival, lalu Itachi niisan sedang apa di sini ? " tanya Sakura "Gw diusir sama ototou gw, hiks…hiks…hiks " kata Itachi melas " Ya udah, gw tinggal dulu ya " kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. " Siapa ? " tanya Miyu " Itachi niisan " jawabnya

Sementara itu Itachi

" Lu gangguin orang aja sih " bentak Deidara. " Gw lagi sibuk " kata Kisame " Gw mo pergi " kata Sasori. Yup begiyulah nasib Itachi yang malang uadh ditolak ma adeknya, ditolak lagi ma anggota Akatsuki. Tiba – tiba " Eh, Itachi kun " kata seorang cewek

3 hari menjelang festival…

2 hari menjelang festival…

1 hari menjelang festival…

dan hari festival

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira – kira gimana festivalnya ya ??? trus sapa sih yang datengi Itachi pada waktu itu ??? Sebenernya gw juga gak tau, tapi mungkin aja itu salah satu dari kalian ato chara baru. Nah bagi sapa aja yang mo di pasangkan ma Itachi review aja and beritau nama kalian Oke XD

Jangan lupa review ya…


	7. Perlombaan

Chapter ini akan bercerita tentang lomba…

Buat Cantik – Chan, tungguin aja bakalan muncul bentar lagi kok

SKManiac.ish.na – chan, sayang banget ya tapi ntar kalo gw buat fanfic lagi mungkin lu bakalan jadi pasangannya Gaara

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi Fujisaki Miyu punya gw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7. Perlombaan

Akhirnya festival Konoha High School tiba juga, hari yang sudah di nantikan oleh semua murid Konoha High School.

- TINGTONG TINGTONG – " Jangan lupa dukung pasangan kalian. Lalau ini adalah pasangannya dari kelas 1-1 Sasuke dan Miyu, 1-2 Kazune dan Karin, 1-3 Kaito dan Lucia, 1-4 Ruu dan Miyu. Dan untuk kelas 2, 2-1 Aoyama dan Ichigo, 2-2 Rekka dan Yume, 2-3 Light dan Misa, kelas 2-4 Neji dan Tenten,…" " APPAAAAAA " teriak Naruto gak percaya " Sasuke, bangunin gw dongg " kata Naruto gak percaya – PLAKKK – tamparan dari Sasuke " Udah sadar ? " tanya Sasuke " ya " jawabnya. " Untuk peserta lomba memasak harap berkumpul di depan kantor TU " kata Tsunade " Tu, kalian dipanggil " kata Ino, " Iya, gw denger kok, bantuin bawa dong " kata Sakura

Waktu lomba

" Yak, rupanya ada persaingannya ketat juga ya " kata host " Iya, bener di kelas 1-1 ada Sakura dan Gaara, di kelas 2-2 ada Najika dan Mizuno lalu di kelas 2-4 ada Yummy dan Tsuyoshi " jawab host yang sati lagi. " Sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai, semua peserta harap bersiap – siap " kata Tsunade. Beberapa menit kemudian " Perlombaan dimulai " kata Tsunade dengan toa nya

" Ya, setelah perlombaan di mulai dengan cepat Yummy langsung memakai celemeknya. Lalau di tim Najika udah mulai memotong – motong buahnya, ayo kita liat di tim 1-1, ternyata…" setelah melihat timnya Gaara sama Sakura. " Kakashi sensei jangan baca doang dong, bantuin kita " kata Sakura tentu dengan emosi sementara Gaara lagi motong tahu dan tempe. " Kalian bisa ngerjain sendiri kan, gw mo baca ini nanggung " kata Kakashi. " Kakashi sensei kalo gak mau bantu ntar gw bilangin Sennin Mesum kalo gak usah ngasih Kakashi sensei buku terbarunya yaitu Icha – Icha Tactis jilid 2 " teriak Naruto, begitu ngedenger suara Naruto Kakashi langsung tutup buku dan langsung membantu Gaara.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Sakura, lu santai banget sih " kata Ino yang ada di belakang Sakura " Gimana gak nyantai kalo Kakashi sensei yang ngerjain semuanya, tu liat aja bahkan sampek mau ngeluarin cakranya buat loma kayak gini " jawabnya " Emang sih, tapi ancaman Naruto sukses ya, bisa ngebuat Kakashi sensei jadi kayak gini " kata Ino " Iya, ya udah gw bantuin mereka berdua dulu ya " kata Sakura

20 menit kemudian

" Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi, rupanya ada yang sudah menghias makananya agar tampak menarik, ada juga yang sudah selesai. Ingat kebersihan juga di nilai oleh juri. Untuk peserta lomba estafet, harap bersiap – siap karena sebentar lagi lomba di mulai " " Yup, tinggal sedikit lagi Kakashi sensei tolong bereskan dong " kata Sakura " Jangan lupa bersihin ya, kalo mo gampang pake aja Mangekyoshi Sharingan lalu kirim kotorannya ke dimensi lain " usul Gaara ' Bener juga ya ' batin Kakashi. Kakashi pun langsung menggunakan Mangekyoshi Sharingannya.

Di dimensi lain

" Haru, cepetan dikit dong " kata Elie " Ya, bentar sabar napa kek " kata Haru dari dalam " Udahlah Elie sabar " kata Musica " Punggg ". " Aku sudah siap " kata Haru yang lalu keluar dari kamarnya, begitu keluar – BRUKKK – sampah dari Kakashi jatuh ke kepala Haru " APA – APAAN SIH INI " teriak Haru dengan kesalnya " Aku mo mandi dulu " lanjutnya " Cepetan gak pakek lama, kalo lama kita tinggal " kata Elie " Ya " jawabnya

Kembali ke Naruto cs

" Perlombaan estafet akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, para peserta harap bersiap – siap " kata Jiraiya, " Ayo, kita harus menang!!! " " Naruto lu semangat banget sih " kata Sasuke yang budek sesaat " Tentu aja kita harus semangat, inget omongannya Gai sensei kan ? " jawab Naruto " Iya gw inget bahkan sampek apal ngelotok – tok – tok " jawab Sasuke.

" Perlombaan di mulai " kata Jiraiya " Wah, rupanya Lee dari kelas 2-4 berada di paling depan, oh tunggu dulu Naruto dari kelas 1-1 juga gak mau kalah. Terjadi perebutan posisi antara Lee dan Naruto " ' Kalo kayak gini bakalan kalah deh, oh ya pakek itu aja ' batin Naruto.

" Oh, tiba – tiba naruto berhenti apa yang terjadi ? " " Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu " kata Naruto " Ternyata dia menggunakan jurus Kagebunshin, dan yang berhasil sampek finish duluan adalah Naruto " " Yes sekarang Chouji " teriak Naruto " Chouji udah mulai jalan, tapi Lee juga sudah sampai finish. Persaingan yang ketat antara kelas 1-1 dengan 2-4, kira – kira sapa yang bakal menang ? "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Oh, muka Chouji jadi besar ternyata dia pakek jurus ninja dan hup sekali makan ia berhasil memakan kerupuk yang jari – jarinya 20 cm. Dan dalam sekejap juga ia menelan makannya, sekarang giliran Hinata yang maju. Kelas 2-4 sudah habis ¾ nya. Persaingan makin ketat aja " . ' Baik sekarang aku harus berusaha. Byakugan ' pikir Hinata " Ayo, Hinata chan berusaha ya " Naruto yang memberi semangat

" Hinata maju dan bisa melewati semua rintangan, ternyata Neji sudah ada di belakangnya lalu di susul Saber yang gak mau kalah juga. Ternyata Saber lebih duluan di susul Neji kemudian baru Hinata. Akhirnya babak yang menentukan siapa yang jadi pemenangnya di depan Saber sudah ada Archer, lalu di depan Neji ada Tenten dan di depan Hinata ada Sasuke. Oh ternyata mereka finish bersamaan "

' Bagus sekarang giliranku. Sharingan ' batin Sasuke "Mereka mulai memasukan pencilnya dan yang paling dekat adalah Tenten tapi sayang meleset, lalu Sasuke pun juga semakin mendekat. Oh ternyata Archer sudah memasukannya duluan berarti juara pertamanya dari kelas 3-2 dan juara kedua dari kelas 1-1 juara ketiganya kelas 2-4 "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Selama pertandingan tadi, rupanya para cowok sudah di make up dan sekarang mereka akan di nilai kelakuanya oleh para juri. Dan jurinya yaitu Tsunade, Kurenai, dan Jiraiya, para banci eh salah para peserta sudah naik ke atas panggung " " Peserta dari kelas 1-1 yaitu Sai, lalu kelas 1-2 Kazune, kelas 1-3 Gacto, kelas 1-4 yaitu Kanata. Kelas 2-1 di wakilan oleh Shirogane, kelas 2-2 yaitu Aoi, kelas 2-3 ada L, kelas 2-4 ternyata di wakilkan oleh Daichi. Untuk kelas 3 dari kelas 3-1 yaitu Lelouch, kelas 3-2 Shinn, kelas 3-3 diwakili oleh Asashin dan kelas 3-4 oleh Ryu. Sekarang mereka semua akan diuji, mereka harus bia menunjukan kalo mereka adalah banci eh salah bishounen sejati "

" Sampai saat ini yang tersisa tinggal Sai, Kazune, Kanata, Shinn, Lelouch dan Ryu. Mereka berlima akan di seleksi menjadi 3 besar. Seleksi pertama yaitu merajut "

" Ternyata mereka semua lolos lalu seleksi kedua yaitu menyanyi ". Mereka pun menyanyi tapi begitu mendengar nyanyian mereka ada beberapa anak yang pingsan bahkan ada yang harus di rawat di ICU dan yang lebih parah ada yang masuk RSJK alias Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha

" Yang tersisa adalah Sai, Kazune dan Shinn. Dan seleksi terakhirnya adalah memasak dan mereka harus bisa masak Ca Kangkung " kata hostnya " APAAN TU ??? " tanya Sai dan Kazune " Itu adalah masakan khas Indonesia jadi kalian harus bisa memasaknya ya " kata Tsunade menjelaskan. ' Untungnya aja gw pernah diajari sama Lunamaria di Minerva, coba kalo waktu itu gw nolak mentah – mentah. Pasti gw gak tau mo kayak gimana ' batin Shinn

30 menit kemudian

" Engg, ini gak ada racunnya kan ? " tanya Tsunade ke Sai habisnya masakan Sai anur deh gak bisa diceritain dengan kata – kata bayangin aja sendiri. Happp, begitu nelen makanannya Sai " Ohhh, rupanya sudah ada satu korban, kita – kira sapa ya korban berikutnya ? "

" Jiraiya sensei pun mencoba masakannya Kazune dan…" " Oh, cewek berambut pink nan cantik mo kencan sama aku gak ? " kata jiraiya mananyai salah satu hostnya dan duesssh dengan sukses Jiraiya terbang ke langit yang cerah dan langsung ditembak pakek pistolnya Strike Freedom. " Rupanya ada dua korban, gimana dengan masakan yang terakhir ? "

' Aduh, gimana kalo gw jadi korbannya ya ? ' batin Kurenai " Kurenai sensei biar dia aja yang nyobain makanannya " kata Shino " Woiii, dasar murid kurang ajar lepasin gue gak " kata seseorang yang di belakang Shino. " Gw mo ngelepasin lu asal lu cobain nih makanan, kalo gak tu makanan kasihin ke ular – ular lu " kata Shino

" Iya deh gw coba " kata orang itu. Para penonton pada deg deg an semua dan gak terjadi apa apa " Pemenangnya Shinn Asuka dari kelas 3-2 " teriak kedua host itu

Beberapa jam kemudian

" Shinn kamu kenapa ? " tanya Stellar " Gak cuman perasaan tadi gw bawa obat cuci perut buat ngerjani si Rey tapi kok gak ada. Yang ada malahan garem, kalo gitu yang tadi gw masukin itu…" kata Shinn

Keadaan Orochimaru

" Bakoro, cepetan dikit dong, lu di sana udah hampir 1 ½ jam tapi kok gak selesai juga sih " kata Kabuto dari depan WC. " Se…be…n…ta…r… ma…sih…mu…les…" jawabnya " Ya udah, aku tinggal pulang dulu ya " kata Kabuto " Ya…" jawabnya

Paginya

" Ada apa nih ribut – ribut kok banyak wartawan ? " tanya Kabuto " Tadi pagi Bakoro di temuin sama Kira niisan dalam keadaan sekarat " jawab Sasuke. Dan kejadian ini sama sekali gak di ketahiu siapa pelakunya ( kecuali Shinn ama Stellar ) sementara itu para sannin harus di rumah sakit selama sebulan penuh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wuaaa, selesai juga nah gw punya pertanyaan

Siapa host pertamanya ?

Lacus Clyne

Anko

Meer

Siapa host ke duanya ?

Cagalli Yula Atha

Lunamaria

Caster

Para cowok dalam lomba cowok cantik itu dari anime apa aja ?

Jawab ya gw kasih bocoran buat para hostnya yang namanya gw sebutin lengkap, itu dia hostnya -

Tapi jangan lupa REVIEWS!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!


	8. Festival

Buat jawaban pertanyaannya ntar bakalan ada di akhir chapter.

Trus buat Cantik – chan sabar ya, orang sabar di kasihi Tuhan hehehehe. Trus gw juga udah buat fic tenteng NejiTen yang judulnya Tomodachi, baca and reviews ya .

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi Fujisaki Miyu punya gw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8. Festival

" Gila gw capek banget baru aja hari pertama tapi udah rame banget " kata Naruto yang lagi mukulin pundaknya " Lu masih mendingan daripada gw tau dari pagi sampek sore gak sempet duduk " kata Sai " Iya bener juga ya, ternyata masih mendingan Sasuke " kata Naruto

" Enak aja masih mendingan lu yang cuman berdiri doing dan ngomong selamat datang. Gw mesti keliling sekolah tau gak mana gw sempet di kejar – kejar ma fansgirl gw tau gak " kata Sasuke kesel " Salah sapa kostumnya kayak gitu " kata Naruto " Iya betul betul " jawab Sai

" Eh tadi kalo gak salah Neji sama Tenten dateng ke kafe kita lo " kata Ino " Eh, masak gw kok gak liat padahal gw kan yang nerima tamu " kata Naruto gak percaya " Tadi bukannya Neji niisan udah nyapa kamu Naruto " kata Hinata " Eh, gw kok gak inget ya " kata Naruto dengan tampang lugu

" Namanya aja juga dobe yang namanya dobe selalu gitu " kata Sasuke " Uhhh DASAR SASUKE TEME " kata Naruto gak mau kalah " Apa yang lu bilang dasar…" " Udah dong Sasuke Naruto jangan kaya anak kecil gitu dong " kata Miyu

" Trus mereka berduaan ngapain aja ? " tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan " Ya mereka tu mesra banget ngomong aja pakek pegang – pengangan tangan " kata Ino " Trus " kata Naruto polos " Itu berarti kalo mereka ada apa – apanya dong " kata Sakura kesal

" Biarin aja mereka kan udah pacaran, ya kan Hinata ? " kata Naruto " Iya " jawab Hinata " EHHH, PACARAN " teriak Ino dan Sakura " Iya, jadi waktu itu…"

FLASHBACK

" Eh, ada apaan tu rame – rame " kata Hinata " Iya, kita ke sana yuk " ajak Naruto sambil nggandeng tangannya Hinata " Neji niisan " kata Hinata gak percaya

NejiTen

" TENTEN, GW SUKA SAMA LU " teriak Neji dengan toanya dan menjadi perhatian di sekitarnya, Tenten yang ngedenger malu banget trus ngampirin neji " Gak bisa, pokoknya gw gak bisa pacaran sama lu " jawab Tenten " Napa ? " tanya Neji " Pakek nanya lagi, kalo lu pacaran ma gw trus Hinata gimana ? " kata Tenten

Begitu denger omongannya Tenten, Neji langsung ketawa sekeras – kerasnya yang buat Tenten malu " Kok malah ketawa sih ? " tanya Tenten wajahnya merah banget " Hahahaha….habisnya jawaban lu lucu sih " kata Neji sambil nahan ketawanya.

" Apa maksudmu ? " tanya Tenten yang wajahnya makin memerah " Hinata itu sepupu gw dan dia udah punya pacar hahahahaha… " kata Neji sambil ngelanjutin ketawanya " Jadi jawabanmua ? " jawab Neji yang udah serius lagi

" Gak " jawab Tenten tegas " Napa ? " tanya Neji melas " Soalnya udah buat gw malu, tapi…" kata Tenten " Tapi, apa ? " tanya Neji " Gw mau kok jadi pacarmu " jawab Tenten. Begitu denger omongannya Tenten Neji langsung meluk Tenten dan orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan membrik selamat sama pasangan bari yaitu NejiTen

Back to NaruHina

" Gw gak nyangka kalo Neji bisa kayak gitu " kata Naruto " Eh, Hinata kita lanjutin kencannya yuk " lanjut Naruto

END FLASHBACK

" Jadi gitu to " kata Sakura dan Ino " Eh, btw kamu sama Hinata chan ngapain aja berduaan ? " tanya Miyu " Engg itu…" kata Hinata " Gw sama Hinata udah pacaran " jelas Naruto. Tunggu beberapa menit " EHHHHHH " teriak semua anak yang ada di situ

Singkat cerita semua anak berusaha mati – matian biar bisa liburan musim dingin di villa Konoha Resort. Sudah 4 hari festival diadakan dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival dan acaranya adalah api unggun dan ada pesta dansa yang terakhir adalah pengumuman

Pesta Dansa

SasuMiyu

" Sasuke, dansa yuk " ajak Miyu " Tapi, gw gak bisa " jawab Sasuke " Udah gak pa pa gampang kok aku ajari ya " kata Miyu " Iya deh " jawab Sasuke. Baru mo mulai dansa " Ototou " uara cempreng nan jelek " Aniki ngapain lu ke sini ? " kata Sasuke

" Gpp dong gw kan juga mantan anak sini jadi boleh, oh ya kenalin ini cewek gw namanya Arina " kata Itachi sambil ngenalin seorang cewek " Namaku Arina, Kasukabe Arina salam kenal ya. 1 hal lagi gw bukan ceweknya aniki lu " kata Arina. Kata – kata itu ngebuat Itachi kalah telak dalam sekali pukul.

" Hahahaha di tolak lagi ya " kata Deidara " Itachi senpai malang ya " lanjut Tobi. " Miyu, kita biarin mereka yuk " kata Sasuke sambil narik tangan Miyu dan pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya tempat terkutuk

NaruHina

" Hinata mo dansa gak ? " tanya Naruto " Boleh " kata Hinata. Mereka pun berdansa tapi karena Naruto gak bisa makanya dia nginjek kakinya Hinata.

" Hinata kamu gak pa pa kan ? " tanya Naruto cemas " Gak kok mendingan sekarang kita makan ramen aja ya " kata Hinata " Ya " jawab Naruto gembira, tapi dalam hati Hinata ' Gw kapok gw gak mau dansa ma Naruto soalnya dari tadi kaki gw diinjek melulu makanya gw ngajak dia makan ramen biar kaki gw gak diinjek lagi '

GaaSaku

' Huhhh, kalo jomblo kesel juga ya gak ada yang bisa diajakin dansa, Naruto sama Hinata, Ino sama Sai, Shikamaru sama Temari, Neji sama Tenten trus Sasuke ama Miyu ' batin Sakura yang ngeliat temen – temennya yang lagi dansa.

" Sakura, ngapain di sini ? " tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura " Gaara " kata Sakura kaget " Kok kaget kayak gitu sih emangnya gw setan ya ? " tanya Gaara agak kesal " Bukan gitu, tapi lu ngagetin gw aja " kata Sakura " Ya udah, kita dansa yuk " ajak Gaara

" Eh??? " kata Sakura gak percaya " Iya, dansa napa? Gak suka ya dansa sama gw " kata Gaara yang sekarang agak sedih " Gak, tapi gw gak nyangka aja kalo lu ngajak gw dansa " kata Sakura yang masih gak percaya " Kenapa gak boleh, abisnya gw liat lu pengen banget dansa tapi gak punya pasangan. Jadi gw nawarin diri gw " kata Gaara yang wajahnya sekarang memerah tapi berhubung gelap jadi gak keliatan

" Iya deh " jawab Sakura menerima uluran tangan Gaara " Tapi, di sini aja ya " kata Gaara " Di kelas, ya udah deh gpp " jawab Sakura. Lalu mereka pun berdansa di dalam kelas, tapi ya seperti biasa Kiba si biang gossip udah motret mereka berdua. Tapi sayangnya ketahuan sama Gaara

" Berikan foto itu " kata Gaara dingin " Foto apa ? " tanya Kiba polos " Foto yang tadi kalo gak…" Gaara udah siap - siap ngeluarin pasirnya " Iya deh gw ngerti " kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan foto tadi.

InoSai

Ino sama Sai yang lagi dansa deket api unggun " Seneng deh kalo seandainya kita seperti ini " kata Sai " Eh " Ino yang wajahnya merah dan gak percaya denger omongannya Sai

" Iya, gw seneng banget kalo kita bisa berduaan kayak gini " kata Sai " Ino, sebenernya gw saying banget sama lu " kata Sai " Truss " kata Ino penasaran " Mo gak jadi pacarku ? " tanya Sai " Duh gimana ya lu kan tau sendiri kalo gw suka sama Sasuke " kata Ino

Setelah ngedenger omongannya Ino, aliran udara di sekitar Sai jadi sangat burukrukrukruk " Tapi…gw juga seneng kok kalo kita bisa berduaan kayak gini, jadi gw mau pacaran sama lu " kata Ino. Yup datanglah angin segar disekitar Sai dan udara buruk itu pergi dalam 0,00000000001 detik

" Wuaaa, makasih ya " kata Sai yang langsung meluk Ino " Udah dong malu nih diliatin banyak orang " kata Ino. " Ooo ternyata ada pasangan yang baru jadian " kata Anko dengan toanya

NejiTen

Tenten yang ngedenger omongannya Anko langsung mo pergi " Mo kemana ? " tanya Neji " Mo memberi selamat pada mereka " kata Tenten

Tapi Neji narik tangan Tenten " Ga, boleh sekarang giliran kita yang mesra – mesraan " kata Neji " Apaan sih, malu kan " jawab Tenten yang wajahnya udah merah banget soalnya di peluk sama Neji. Neji langsung nyium pipi Tenten dan waktu mo nyium di bibir " Wohhh ternyata tang di sebelah situ juga mesra banget " kata Anko dengan semangat tapi Neji malah bercucuran air mata

ItaRina

" Rina chan kita jugak kayak mereka ya " rengek Itachi " Gw gak mau " jawab Arina tegas lalu ninggalin Itachi

Beberapa menit ketemu sama Sasuke, " Kok ga sama Miyu ? " tanya Itachi " Abisnya tadi mo gw cium gak mau tus marah deh " kata Sasuke yang udah patah semangat " Rina chan juga, ternyata nasib kita sial banget ya " kata Itachi " Ya " jawab Sasuke

Setelah ngerasa kalo mereka berdua bernasib sama tiba – tiba " Sasuke maafin aku ya " kata Miyu ngampirin Sasuke " Iya gpp deh mungkin gw juga terlalu maksa " kata Sasuke " Iya, aku juga tapi kalo di rumah boleh deh " kata Miyu dengan seyum manis banget. Sasuke pun langsung semangat lagi

Itachi cuman gondok liat peristiwa itu " Ya dah, dada aniki " kata Sasuke " KOK GAK ADA YANG PERHATIAN MA GUE SIH!!!!!! " teriak Itachi kesal

Sementara Arina lagi jalan – jalan sama Konan " Ada apa ? " tanya Konan " Kok kayaknya gw ngelupain sesuatu ya, udah ah biarin " kata Arina

Pengumuman

" Saya Shizune menggantikan kepala sekolah kita yaitu Tsunade yang akan mengumumkan pemenang festival tahun ini yaitu…" kata shizune

Jengg jenggg – sound effect

' Lama banget sih cepetan gw penasaran nih ' batin Naruto cs

" Pemenangnya dari kelas…" kata shizune

Sound effect dulu 15 menit

" Kelas 3-2 " kata Shizune

Semangat Naruto yang tadinya menyala – nyala sekarang menghilang entah kenapa bahkan nyawanya sempet melayang bentar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jawaban Kuis nya nih

Lacus clyne ( a )

Cagalli Yula Atha ( a )

Kelas 1-1 Naruto ( pasti donggg )

Kelas 1-2 Kamichama Karin

Kelas 1-3 Mermaid Melody

Kelas 1-4 Daa Daa Daa

Kelas 2-1 Tokyo Mew mew

Kelas 2-2 Yume Yu Yu

Kelas 2-3 Death Note

Kelas 2-4 Kitchen no Ohimesama

Kelas3-1 Code Geass ( Kyaaa Lelouch )

Kelas3-2 Gundam SEED Destiny

Kelas 3-3 Fate Stay Night

Kelas 3-4 Tantei Gakuen Q

.hoshi.na-chan : jawabannya udah bener sih tapi ada beberapa yang kelewat gpp deh

Sora no Aoi : sama kayak .hoshi.na-chan yah walopun koreksinya telat gpp juga

Karena gw baek makanya dua duanya udah jawab kuisnya dengan baek walopun salah dikit gpp lah

Nah janga lupa reviewsss


End file.
